Mind Games
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: (REPOST) Takes place after series. Things seem to be going down hill for our Rogue. Her migraines have escalated to blackouts, and there's a voice that she's starting to trust... Is she losing her sanity, or is she the center of a plot much bigger than she'd ever realized? And, what is the Phoenix?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

_A/N: This is one my oldest fics "Mind Games" reposted after over a decade. It was originally from 2006 so I'm doing an overhaul and giving it the justice it deserved. The old version is on my account, but this will be a more current version. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

It felt like school days were getting longer. At least, to one teenage mutant. One others categorized as goth. With silver hair, pale skin, and and dark makeup. She never loved school before, but her senior year was becoming unbearable. Droning on despite her migraines and her two hours of sleep a night. After Apocalypse, everyone else just seemed to move on. They didn't have it living in their heads the way she did.

It wasn't a chapter she could open and close (and believe her, she tried). This fact was starting to weigh heavily. I mean, how much was one person supposed to take? That's what she thought, everyday.

Rogue busted into her room and slammed the door behind her, her head a cacophony of pain. Finally safe in the comfort of her own room her icy facade melted, giving way to a very vulnerable girl. Tired. Exhausted. In danger of losing it. Things just didn't seem to get better for her. She tugged at her maroon shirt sleeve, pacing around frantically. She was trying to be better. She wanted to be.

But, it was getting too hard. She rummaged through drawer after drawer, seeking a very precious possession.

She sighed to herself when she found the silvery razor blade. She glared at it in her palm for a moment before turning her attention to her bare arm. Seeing Scott and Jean together was something she never _quite_ got used to. She wasn't an optimist. Rogue was a bright girl and she knew she had about as much of a chance getting with Scott as she did taking off in flight. It still wasn't pleasant to watch him kiss Ms. Perfect. Oh Jean, that was a whole other issue in itself. A shining antithesis of everything Rogue was (and wasn't).

Scott and Jean were finally triumphing over the awkward phase in their newfound relationship. There couldn't be worse news for Rogue.

Heaving a sigh, Rogue placed the icy blade to icy skin. It was then she seemed to remember she lived with a squad of super human mutants. There was never any telling when someone might show up. Flicking the blade between fingers she slinked into her bathroom, decorated in the same colors as her sullen wardrobe. There, she felt isolated and a bit more safe.

She stared into the narrow eyes of her reflection. Half mad. Mischievous. Giddy to hurt herself. She didn't know what she saw when she looked at herself, anymore. What Logan or Scott would see if they knew. She just didn't have any solutions. The professor's help hadn't been helping the chaos in her mind. And she didn't know how to tell anyone.

To Rogue, life was war. And this razor was her trusted sword, slicing through multitudes of anxiety and pain. Some would say Rogue had an illness. She'd answer that it was a cure, the best one she'd found for life.

Rogue dragged the metal through translucent skin. She shut her eyes, dragging the sharp edge a bit recklessly. She found that it was a mistake. She glared as the thin red line formed. Soon it began to drop. Fast. "Shit..." She hissed in a thick southern accent. She grabbed a plum colored towel and ran it under room temperature water. She placed it onto the long, red line with a hiss.

This was a wound that wouldn't easily be excused. It looked serious and a bit more deliberate than she'd planned. The last thing Rogue could ever imagine she needed was for anyone to suspect the resident goth girl of _cutting._ The cloth resting on her arm, she began to search for other materials. "God damn it. Where did Ah put that gauze..."

Soon enough, she had the fluffy material pressed to her forearm. The adrenaline wearing off, she sighed, sliding against the wall into a sit in the bathroom. She never did get used to the euphoric feeling. The steady drum throughout her whole body. After a while, she gingerly eased her sleeve back down and rose to her feet. _'Ah can't stay in there foreva...'_ She thought bitterly, carefully easing out of the small room. When she realized she was still alone, she smirked, flicking the light off and entering her room.

She had only taken a few steps when she was startled by the sudden apparition of her cheery roommate. Kitty Pryde, clad in an ever so stylish off the shoulder turquoise shirt and khaki capris, phased through their door, her face lighting up at the sight of her friend. Rogue winced, imagining her bubbly talk. She had been sighted, it was too late to slink away from the younger girl, now.

"Hey! I haven't seen you like, _all day_. Where have you been, anyways?" Rogue rolled her eyes and quickly made her way to the gloomier side of the room.

"Ah've been in here all day." Was her curt response, her back towards the other female. She had hoped the underclassman would pick up on her annoyed tone. Apparently not.

"Oh... Well... What've you been up to!?" Kitty tried again cheerfully. She'd long learned to not let Rogue's affect hurt her feelings. It was just how she was. Rogue cringed. Her arm now stung and she was in no mood to have senseless talk with Kitty, of all people. She liked the girl just fine and they had bonded over many things, but Rogue couldn't shake her constant feeling of helplessness and isolation, even from her friends.

"What _would_ Ah be up to? There's nothin' to do around here except train n' go to school..." Rogue muttered in response. Kitty rubbed her arm awkwardly, thinking of a way to continue the conversation. She didn't get a chance. Before she spoke the smell of brimstone and sulfur erupted into the room, revealing the blue furred teleporter of the institute. Grinning ear to ear, he tapped Kitty on the shoulder.

"You are it!" He cried in a heavy German accent. No sooner than he appeared was he gone, leaving behind a strong smelling cloud of smoke. Kitty smirked defiantly and reached out for Rogue.

"Oh no you don't! Come on, let's find him!" Cried Kitty, naturally grabbing for Rogue's arm. Unfortunately she caught her wounded arm, causing the girl to hiss and jerk away violently. Kitty backed away in surprise at Rogue's recoil. "O-Oh my god, Rogue! Are you alright?"

She burned over the goth girl's accusatory glare. "Wanna _watch it_ next time?" Her irritated and defensive response only added to Kitty's concern and suspicion. She rubbed her arm and searched her best friend and roommate's eyes. Had she been herself, lately? Herself was reclusive but, she'd been different, somehow.

"Are you okay... What, um.. What happened?" Panic surged through Rogue's stomach as she thought quickly.

"Nothin', I just banged it up in the Danger Room, y'know?" Kitty nodded, relaxing slightly. She was no stranger to the many wounds handed out by the Danger Room. She smiled weakly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I won't ignore your personal space again. You're welcome to come and play tag, I think you'd have fun!" She smiled wide and hoped maybe, she'd accept. Kurt desperately wanted to hang out with her, more. Rogue shrugged, hugging herself absentmindedly. Kitty is the thinnest in the institute, but she notices her friend is coming for the lead.

Her already slender clothes have more room than they should, the burgundy version of her off the shoulder shirt hanging off.

"Thanks, but Ah think Ah'll pass." Rogue answered gently. Kitty's smile faltered.

"Alright, see ya then!" Rogue watched as the girl sucked in a deep breath and disappeared through a nearby wall.

"Yeah, see ya." After that somewhat close encounter she was feeling a bit flustered in her room. Slowly, she opened her door and slipped out to amble the halls of the institute for a change. She felt her fists tighten as she ignored the stares of the younger students, new recruits who'd found their home at Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters. Rumors and truths made their way around the school, fast. She could suck the life out of anyone. She destroyed Apocalypse. She saved the world. If she wanted, she could destroy it.

The hallway of students parted with her passing, just as Rogue liked it. '_It's better that way.'_ She thought bitterly, not really believing her inner monologue. After a while of pacing around, Rogue's arm didn't feel much better. It was killing her. Sending a few careful glances around her she slipped into another bathroom. The cut had stopped bleeding but it throbbed, terribly. She carefully covered it with the intricate bandaging, slipping out of the bathroom as quickly as she entered.

She felt herself bump into a solid, lean body. Her grey eyes trailed upward to the face of Scott Summers, resident X-Men leader on and off the battlefield. A towel hung limply around his neck, sweat glistening on his brow. Ever diligent, he'd just returned from a rough Danger Room session. He sipped on a glass of water and eyed the younger girl. "Hey Rogue, what's up?"

As he waited for a response he realized she looked a bit flushed. She was pale, but there was a difference between her complexion and not looking healthy. "You feeling okay?" Rogue's stomach flipped as she watched his brow furrow in knots._ 'No...' _She placed her hands on her hips and stood her ground, even though his tone was friendly.

"Y-Yeah.._ Why?_" She bit back defensively. Scott swallowed.

"Oh well, you... I mean, you looked a little pale an-" His voice trailed off as Jean entered in a simple black dress, her red mane swept up for the day. Her eyes lit up as she eyed her boyfriend, fighting the urge to hover over to him.

"Hey! Hurry up and change, we're gonna miss the movie if- Oh!" Jean jumped a bit a she noticed the younger girl behind her. Rogue groaned internally as Jean smiled. "Hi Rogue! Are you feeling alright?" Rogue snorted. _'Now she thinks somethin's wrong with me!'_ She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Contrary to popular belief, Ah'm _fine._" She retorted, annoyed with the constant speculation of her state. She tucked silver hair behind her ear, almost out of aggression. Jean chuckled slightly and placed a hand on Scott's arm. Rogue felt an electric shock crawl up her body.

_"Yeah," Scott shot back at her. Unafraid. She had just tried to run him off a mountain on snowmobile, but they were making progress. He stepped towards her and she stepped back, her trench coat flapping. She dug her heels into the snow and stood her ground. "You were in our training exercise. And I called it off because we can't recruit someone and actively train against them." Finally, her face softened. _

_"You can trust us, Rogue. You can trust me." She saved Jean before. She was a good person, she wasn't like the rest of them._

"Alright well, try and drink some water or something. You seem a bit pale- Er,_ paler_ than usual. Um, but we're going to get going..." Scott looked between the two girls. Jean had always known Rogue had feelings for the older boy. She'd been through a lot in the past few weeks and tried to reach out to her. As she looked at the younger girl she could sense a great feeling of dread and mental unrest.

She waved as she left with Scott, her arm linked in his. He noticed immediately that something seemed to be troubling his long time friend and girlfriend. He gave her a knowing look. "What's up?" He questioned seriously, his jaw firm. Jean swallowed. She knew she couldn't hide much from him. She tried to smile, looking into his face.

"Hopefully nothing."

* * *

Rogue watched them retreat for a while, a dull throbbing beginning to surface in her head. She was no stranger to migraines but this was different. It was all unbearable. Paralyzing. Rogue felt weak as she ambled back to her room, her head spinning. That's when a voice sounded. **'_Why did you cut yourself?' _**Was someone communicating with her telepathically? It wasn't like the professor, or Jean. A bit caught off guard, Rogue hesitantly responded.

_'Ah... Ah had that feeling again.'_ She began, fearful she was finally losing it. She wondered if she would get an answer.

**_'Yes… but what made you feel that way? You should cut Jean, not your arm.' _**It said.

Rogue felt appalled and embarrassed that'd have such a thought. These were members of her team, comrades. Rogue may not have felt like she could tell them everything, but they fought alongside each other and hurting them was one of her greatest fears. It was why she was struggling in a self imposed exile. _'I would never hurt her!_' Rogue mentally shouted back.

'**_She stole the only one you ever loved away from you!' _**The voice hissed at her. "He was never _mine!_" shouted Rogue out loud, causing a few new recruits to give her odd stares. She rubbed her sweat soaked forehead as she heard whispers around her. But, she couldn't be sure if they were real or in her head. _'What's goin' on?'_ She thought, beginning to panic. Rogue smiled sheepishly and hurried along to her bedroom. _'What's happening to me?'_

Rogue finally escaped to her room, holding her head in agony. "What_ was_ that?" She asked out loud. Those thoughts were not her own, that was all she knew. It scared her having the thought of hurting someone in the institute. It didn't even feel like she was alone, anymore. How long was this person probing in her mind? What did they know, when did they get there? Her head was spinning at the thought.

To take her mind off of it she decided to check her arm, which was feeling numb more than anything. She cringed, running her finger over the afflicted skin. It seemed as soon as she lifted the gauze, a rap at the door was heard. Rogue jumped and quickly pulled her shirt sleeve down.

She managed to get to the door to see Wolverine glaring down at her. She swallowed, a nervous feeling swirling in her gut. She knew he could scent the faintest bit of fear. Guilt. Lies. He was a walking lie detector, and he knew her in and out. Maybe, was the only one who did. Biting her lip, she stared up at him. "L-Logan… Is everything Ah'll right?" She tried not to stutter.

"Hmm. I came to ask you. I haven't seen you around very much." He stated, expecting a reason. His face was hard, but intense worry shined in steely eyes. Beneath his barks and growls was a man who cared, so much it scared him. He felt that he and the young girl were alike in many ways. It fueled his need to protect her at all costs.

"Oh… Well, Ah've jus' been under the weather, a bit." She answered carefully, her face impassive. Logan sniffed pointedly, obviously catching the scent of blood. He was silent, though. Rogue luckily had her feminine issues to thank for that. Logan was never good at articulating himself and he certainly wasn't one to ask about her period.

"If you say so. Dinner will be ready soon, come down and get some. You're thinnin' out, Stripes." His tone was light but the look in his eye was heavy. He isn't going to watch her waste away, anymore. He still hasn't forgiven himself for the last time. Rogue nodded sheepishly and exhaled as the older mutant disappeared down a corridor.

She shut the door with a sigh noticing her head hurt more than ever. **_"Well, that sure is a nasty gash on you arm." _**the voice started. Rogue responded unsurely.

"Why do _you_ care?"

**_"No need for hostility… Remember… I'm your friend. You can tell me things and talk to me. I know more about you than maybe you do." _**it said reassuringly. Something about the way this voice spoke was... Comforting. Rogue felt that maybe, just maybe, they really_ did_ know her. Slowly she started to let down her guard.

"Well…. Yeah. It's kinda bad. But, it'll heal." She responded mentally.

**_"Dear, if the school gym teacher sees while you change….. They'll send you to the counselor and they'll call the professor. We don't want that."_** Rogue nodded. Whoever this was, they had a point. **_"Fake a note. Forge it. They won't find out."_**

"That's not... A bad idea." Rogue realized.

Immediately, she pulled out a piece of notebook paper and tore out a sheet, and in her best handwriting wrote:

_"Please excuse Rogue from gym. Her back has been strained and she shouldn't have too much activity for quite a few weeks."_

_Professor Xavier_

Rogue was satisfied with her work. "Maybe, it isn't bad…" She said, referring to the voice. "The only friend I have right now that doesn't think I'm weird…." It pained her to say, but it was true. She saw it in Kitty and Kurt's eyes. It was better this way. Now, she wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

**Chapter: 2 Chapter 2**

* * *

"Would somebody pass the salt?" There were a few grumbles and commotion as the search for the salt began. It was a monumental event to assemble the _entire_ institute for dinner, but Charles prided himself on it. It was important to keep the sense of community and family among them. There could come a time when they were all they had. But, in the ensuing chaos, three drinks were spilled and two plates dropped.

Logan stood, his head in his hands as Jubilee and Jaime scrambled to clean up the messes. Finally, tired of the noise, Jean closed her eyes and levitated the sodium chloride to Kitty. "Thanks!" Jean chuckled a little and nodded, putting a dainty forkful of food in her mouth. Scott probably stared at his girlfriend for eighty seconds (Rogue counted, just to be snarky in her head).

"Can we_ please_ have a dinner without the aid of mutant powers?" Grumbled Logan, his back against the refrigerator. That's how messes started. The mutant would wait for the craziness to die down before he even ate something. He would make sure everyone was eating enough, too (Rogue usually remained with a full plate and he'd coax her into eating when it was quieter).

"Heh, sorry Professor Logan." The red head apologized with a half full mouth. He flashed a lazy grin.

Rogue rubbed her temple and tried to refrain from glaring at Jean. Since she had returned from the movie with Scott, everything she did annoyed her. Not just annoyed, infuriated, rather. It was grating to be around the perfect embodiment of everything she _wasn't_. Rogue was beginning to regret appearing for dinner at all. Her head leaning on her hand, she glowered at her meal, tuning out the constant chatter at the table.

With a bit of a sigh Rogue picked at some garlic bread and brought crumbs to her mouth.

**'Hmm… Nothing perfect little Jean does is wrong… No, she cannot be wrong. She's the_ personification_ of perfection…' **The voice sneered. Rogue snorted to herself. _'You got that right…'_ She nibbled lightly on the bread, as Kurt nudged her with his elbow. He eyed her worriedly. Her self proclaimed sibling could see that his moody sister was moodier than usual.

He poked her softly, causing her to jump. "You should really eat more..." He began quietly. Rogue shifted under his concerned stare. Who was he to say? People were getting bold with her, she'd been too depressed to inspire fear. That could change.

"Ah just ain't hungry..."

**'These friends of yours are so nosy… It's your decision to eat or not. Besides, that's not really concern. Its curiosity.' **Rogue felt her eyes narrow.

_'They care about me... Don't they?' _She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. This was the last conversation she needed to have at an overcrowded dinner table.

_**'I'm the only one that cares about you.' **_Rogue shifted uncomfortably.

__'I don't believe you…'_ _But even her mind's voice was feeble. Tired. Weak. She felt like a monster. Repulsive. How could anyone love her, let alone care about her?

"Kurt's right, Rogue. Get some meat on your bones, you've gotten thinner!" Kitty remarked, looking at the thin girl's frame. Rogue's head snapped back to reality as she squirmed out of reach of Kitty's hand. Silver hair obscured her vision as she avoided stares. "Mr. Logan says _my_ BMI was too low. Now, you're looking thinner than me. An-"

"Ah'm sure Ah've _always_ been this size." Rogue retorted hotly, interrupting her roommate before she really got going. Rogue thought her mutant power was talking. Her glare was enough to silence the junior, who returned to her own plate. The damage was done, however. All eyes were on her, including_ Scott's_. She burned under his worried gaze, shielded by red sunglasses.

Ever the worrier. He_ had_ been enmeshed in Jean, loving his post high school freedom a little too much. Had he been a good leader of his team? Of the X-Men? He isn't if his teammate was struggling right under his nose. He's starting to lose his appetite as anxious thoughts bombard his mind. _'Just relax, hun. You'll overwhelm her.'_ Jean cautioned, feeling the room stiffen.

"I think she's right, you do look smaller as of late." He leaned in and the fair-skinned girl turned scarlet. She was mortified. This always happened, and Kitty always opened the forum with her big mouth.

_"Damn it,_ Kitty." She hissed, the psyches in her mind increasing in volume. They were never quiet, these days. Rogue just learned to bare it. Some were nagging her, some were taunting. Some were even trying to talk her down from the inside. Logan could see the tension in her posture a mile away. Someone was wrong.

_"Language_," Bobby half groaned. If he couldn't cuss, why could she? Rogue's rubbing her temples now, Kitty flustered and begging to know what she did.

"Drake. Summers." Logan admonished, his eye on Rogue. "Lay off." Bobby shrank in his seat, but Scott wasn't deterred.

"Have you been feeling well? Is it your _psyches-_" Rogue slammed her palms on the table to silence his spiel. She silenced the entire dining hall, something that had maybe never happened before. Even Logan's jaw was dropped.

_"Save it._" Was her hot reply. Her tolerance had finally flown out of the window. She stood, the chair scraping loudly against the ground. "Mah size and mah mood are _not_ up for table talk. Y'all wouldn't do this to someone else. So, jus' stop. Got it?" She took a long, drawn out breath and excused herself from the table in a huff. Everyone sat, suspended in surprise and slight fear as the moody girl disappeared. Glances were exchanged as if to say "Who's gonna go after her?" but Logan had stood before that was up for discussion. Casting a rather shocked and urgent glance at the students in the dining hall, they all resumed a small table chat that is until Logan was out of ear shot.

Rogue entered her room, leaning against the doorframe and trembling. **'You set them right. Well done…' **Rogue whimpered, her temples pulsating with pain. She looked in the mirror and didn't recognize herself. Tossed, unruly hair and light makeup from yesterday. Even for her sordid mutation, these migraines were escalating. And fast. _'Ah… Ah… Ah shouldn't have snapped. Ah sound so bitter and evil. Just like Mystique._' **'Shhh…. You were right to act as you did.'** Rogue didn't have time to respond. A thundering knock on her door was heard. She scrambled from it, her headache turned migraine quickly rising.

Due to rampaging concern he didn't wait for authorization. He opened the door and sighed with relief when he saw she was decent. "Logan…."

"Stripes… We needa talk. What's goin' _on_ with you? I'm here to help, but I _can't_ help if you don't talk to me. What's the matter?" He asked, crossing his arms. His face was deep set in a scowl, but the girl could still see how worried he was. His steely eyes watched her intently. In their time together, he had learned to read the Rogue very well, it was something he was proud of. And he intended to get to the bottom of whatever was troubling her.

Rogue knew her connection with the older mutant was deeper than most. Ever since her multiple personality outburst, he'd been a source of constant support and mentoring. If there was anyone she didn't mind barging in her room, it was him.

The quick thought of breaking down and revealing the truth was shot from her mind. **'Never… You must keep what you've done, and me secret…' **The voice hissed urgently. _'W-Why?'_

'**Because they won't understand… They'll call you fucked up and crazy… They'll think even lower of you**…' Rogue cringed at it's harsh, but potentially true words.

"Nothing Logan… _Ah'm just_…" His eyes searched hers expectantly. Logan didn't take any bullshit. "I've been havin' these_ migraines_ lately… And they've given me a horrible mood… And that's why I _snapped. Ah'm.. Ah'm…_" His posture sagged. Though she'd lived without the curse of her psyches for a few weeks after Apocalypse, that didn't take long to change.

Her battle for control was harder than ever, and that scared him.

"Hey, it's alright. Just, let us_ know,_ okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. He hoped that the migraines weren't a sign of a bigger stressor or things to come. Before her personalities erupted, before she had been having periods of blackouts and headaches (all escalating after the fight with the Juggernaut, which he had stubbornly missed). The thought broke his heart and made his stomach drop._ 'Kid doesn't deserve to deal with all this.'_ With a sigh, he offered a weak smile. "You just try to take it easy, alright. An' if anyone gives you trouble, jus' send 'em to _me._" His eyes darkened and she knew there'd be hell to pay.

Rogue smiled halfheartedly at Logan's joke. The idea of sending a freshman to the Wolverine almost made her feel better. "Alright Logan, will do." She watched as he turned awkwardly and exited, making her stomach ache. She knew deep down she should've told him more. That he'll be kicking _himself_ for her inability to communicate.

Rogue exhaled deeply, slumping against the wall, to she reached the ground. **'Does it kill you… That you'll never again know the feeling of skin to skin contact?'** Rogue growled bitterly.

_'Ya claimed to know me…. So you tell me.'_ she mentally spat.

**'I sense bitterness and resentment to all those who can feel, child. Stick with me, and I shall lead you to your salvation.'**

_'That's kinda weird...' _Rogue thought. She curbed the stream of thought since she never knew when she was alone or not. On one hand this presence was right but it didn't sit well with her. She stood with sigh, confused and exhausted by the day's events. Before she could gather her thoughts someone barged in. Before she got a chance to bitch about knocking the person revealed themselves to be Kitty. Her shoulders slumped tiredly, all fight whisking from her. "Kitty…."

"Hey." She decided to take an uninvited seat beside Rogue, and they were quiet for a while. '_Kitty means well, and annoying or not she's my friend. I shouldn't push her away all the time.' _Rogue thought, surprising even herself. These intrusive thoughts, psyches, and betrayals of her mother weren't going anywhere.

"Sorry." Kitty's head jerked to the side in surprise. There weren't many times she could remember Rogue, of all people apologizing.

"Eh?"

"Sorry, alright. Sorry for snappin' at all o' y'all." Rogue said forcefully, her glare penetrating the floor. Kitty could even see how hard it was for her to let down her guard to apologize.

"Oh… Yeah. Yeah, it's alright. It's like, not a big deal." Kitty was actually really sensitive, but she tried hard not to push Rogue away. Another deafening hush.

"If you ever, like,_ ever_ have anything to say or talk about... I wanna hear it." Kitty offered, standing. "You know that, right?" A small smile turned onto Rogue's chapped lips.

"Yeah, Ah know." Kitty nodded.

"Well, I pretty much lost at hide and seek earlier, so now I have to play video games with Kurt. Ew! What do I know about video games? Ha, I'll see you!" Rogue chuckled softly, as the peppy girl exited the room.

Rising and stretching, Rogue felt strangely refreshed. The only thing that ailed her was her arm, which was sore and tight. She maneuvered her arm a few ways, seeing where it's range of motion was limited to. Yawning, she strolled to the window and glared down onto the campus.

The nice weather and serene scene almost put her in a decent mood. Almost. Her mood darkened considerably when she saw a couple strolling idly down the winding sidewalk. Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Her lips nearly curled upon the sight, as she tore back and drew the curtains, huffing. _'Damn it all... Here Ah go again... It's not like Ah eva had a chance with him, or anythang... It just... It just-' _

**'It hurts. Stop running from your undeniable hate. You have been robbed of a normal life, and the boy you loved….' **She tensed, collapsing brokenly on her bed. She planned on saying something back, she truly did, but fatigue claimed her. Before she knew it she had shut her eyes and fallen into the deepest sleep...

* * *

Her sleep was so deep the sun's rays wouldn't have been enough to wake her. But her alarm clock was. Her whole body jerked at the sharp sound, and her hand crashed down upon it with fury. She forced herself upright, confused as to why she was suppose to be up_. 'It's Saturday…. Ah… Danger room.'_ She realized. A migraine starting. "_Ngggghh_… Not now… Not now!" She cried forcefully. An electric current surged through her body. "What the_ fuck_ was-"

"Come on Rogue! You were supposed to be at the Danger Room... Now!" Reported Kitty, sticking her head through the wall, and then back out.

"Shit." Despite her mind blowing migraine, she flung the covers from her and ran to her bathroom, grabbing her uniform. Dusk was barely approaching when she'd fallen asleep, but she felt as if she'd just closed her eyes. 'What's wrong with me, now?' She griped to herself. This was getting old, fast.

After managing to brush her hair and get suited. In her hurry, she grazed her afflicted arm against the corner of a dresser, setting an onslaught of pain onto her. She hissed in pain, blinking back tears as she stumbled into her wall.

With her arm this tender, she wasn't looking forward to the Danger Room, but she had brought it on herself. The girl watched her reflection in a mirror as she walked by. She _did_ look thin, eye bags her natural makeup. Her cheeks gaunt and hair almost reaching her shoulders. She prayed she wasn't too late but all eyes were cast on her as she attempted to creep in. She smiled sheepishly, but it faded as she caught glares from both Logan and Scott. Sucking in a deep breath, she took her place in line and listened to drill instructions.

"Today, we're sparrin'," Logan began in a booming voice. "And let's just say you_ wanna_ win. The loser is running laps. How many, I haven't decided. That'll be based on how badly your ass was kicked." He continued. Resounding groans followed. He couldn't be swayed by complaints or by bribing. The kids would be trained and prepared for whatever life threw at them.

"Wolfsbane, you're sparring with Bobby. Kurt, you'll be sparring with Kitty, Jean you'll be sparring with Tabitha, and Rogue, since you were late you can spar with _Shades_." said the wild man with a smile. Rogue's heart sunk. As close as they were he certainly didn't play favorites. Opposite, maybe. He rode her harder than anyone she could think of.

She had to wonder if it was worth bike rides, now.

A pang of jealousy surged Jean. Of course, she'd have been unhappy if they had to spar with each other, but the prospect of him sparring with someone who excelled at the Danger Room made her feel inferior. She wasn't used to being second best in things. She sighed, trying to rid herself of the irrational feelings. Besides, Rogue couldn't still like Scott, right?

It wasn't like she'd had time for any romances of her own between her mutation and all the trauma of Mystique and Apocalypse... When _would_ she get over Scott?

"Shades! Stripes! You're up_ first._" The girl stifled a growl of her own. Jean smiled awkwardly as Scott geared rather excitedly towards sparring. Rogue swallowed hard, and unexcitedly faced Scott. She found her mouth dry. "We're not trying to kill anyone here, but fight like you don't want to run laps." said Logan, chuckling dryly. Eyes rolled all over the room.

They faced each other, on opposite sides of the Danger room. "Alright, start!" Rogue was startled by how fast Scott started towards her. She barely dodged his charge. He shook his head, disappointed. Where was the girl who washed all their Danger Room times? Who would watch them toil in courses _with_ Logan? "Come on, try harder. I'll get you next time!" He yelled, jumping. Sighing meekly, Rogue crouched, tossing him behind her and tried not to huff with exhaustion. _'Why… Am Ah… So tired?'_ She wasn't left any time to ponder because he was charging at her again. This time, his hand shot to his visor.

"Shit.." Rogue cried, dodging out of the way of his blast. She was really seeing how barbaric the Danger Room kind of was.

Granted it was only a low caliber, it would still be enough to put her out of commission.

Her body ached, and so did her head. But worst of all, her arm was on fire. It took everything she had to not cry out and end the whole thing. She kept on the defensive, dodging, and fending off his attacks. She wasn't losing, but she couldn't win like that, either. Her feeble attempts in the match were grating on his last nerve.

Having had enough, he leapt in front of her, leaving her open room to attack. She punched weakly and Scott caught her wrist with ease. Luckily, her uninjured arm. "Stop it." He growled. Rogue was suddenly winded. "What the hell are you doing? You're not even trying! And don't say you are. Not once have you made a move to use your powers-"

"Because Ah _hate_ mah powers, Scott! And I'm not tryin' to hurt anyone." She shook her head, evading his glance._ 'Leas' of all, you.' _

Still, Scott felt determined to pry harder. Rogue had always been an introvert. And he defended that to more outgoing members of the school. But lately, she'd just been a ghost of herself. He hated it. "Bullshit Rogue, you don't want to hurt me so you won't." She could tell his hidden eyes were glaring at her, and ashamed of not being able to hide her blush she turned away.

"Stop half assing this!" He clutched her other, wounded arm. Her whole body seemed to pulse with pain as she writhed and shook in his grasp. _'Ow, god. NO.'_ "Get serious about this!" He screamed at her, wondering what had been ailing her. What had taken his friend.

_"S-Stop_!" She begged. "Scott!"

"No! I won't quit until you stop being so _apathetic_-"

"_Stop_!" The girl started to panic, her breaths quickening. Soon, Ororo's claustrophobia closed in on her. "STOP it!" Her fist tightened against his grasp.

**'He won't stop…'** The voice teased. _'Ah know that…'_ She growled, frustrated. His grip wasn't tight but it was setting her arm ablaze. Tears were springing to her eyes. **'THEN **_**MAKE**_** HIM STOP!' **the voice deep within Rogue unlocked her frustration. Her eyes teared as a familiar heat burned within them. She shut them tight.

"Rogue, I'm here. But you've got to stop running away from your-"

**"STOP!"** Rogue roared, her eyes glowing red and blasting into Scott, who flew back through the Danger Room wall. She hadn't touched him. This has never happened, before. Rogue fell forward, disoriented and tired. Her head was buzzing like a hive of bees. She pushed herself up on shaking arms, feeling like her brain was being wrung out._ 'What just...'_

"SCOTT!" She heard Jean run to his side, Logan following after. Trembling she looked up, and everyone seemed afraid of her. Backing up, slightly. Cowering. Watching her every movement to see if she would continue. Like she was a monster. '_I'm sorry...'_ She thought, trying to speak but finding herself silent. What would she say? She didn't even understand what was going on. **'They fear you…'** The voice cooed. Gasping, Rogue scrambled to her feet and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

It was bad enough it seemed nobody understood her, but now everyone_ feared_ her. All the words of Destiny and Mystique rang through her head as she fled the mansion's basement. _'You'll never be one of them! You'll come crawling back to me! You're different than them, Rogue.'_ The shapeshifter hissed in her head. Her running gait slowed to a menacing stalk as she flung open the door to her room, breathing heavily. _'What's... What's wrong with me?' _

_**'Well done…. Your power is unprecedented….'**_

"Well done?_ Stop it!_" She screeched, her hands grabbing her tousled hair. She couldn't take the pressure in her mind, anymore. In her life. In everything. The girl was finally cracking under the pressure of it all. "What did you do?!" Silence. For once her head was silent. "ANSWER ME!"

_**'****I helped you get away from that pretentious, know it all leader of yours.' **_Came the careful response. Now, Rogue knew this was someone in her head. Scott pushed her buttons often, but that was not what she really thought about him. That's why she didn't want to hurt him.

"No… _You_... You made me attack him!" She accused angrily. The voice only chuckled.

**_'I only helped you do what you wanted to, Rogue. You know I'm only here to help. You sent a message back there, you told all of them to back off, and they got it.'_ **Was that what she wanted, though? She didn't know, anymore.

She took a few calming breaths. "Don't-" _'Don't do that… Alright… Ah can handle myself...'_

**_'I beg to differ…. Everybody needs someone, Rogue. And, you've got me._' **Her chat with the enigma in her mind wasn't easing her migraine. It felt like the psyches had united to break out of her head. She shakily lowered herself onto her bed, drawing her knees to her chest. Her breaths shuddered in and out as she tried to ride the wave. She couldn't handle much more strain on herself. The migraines were debilitating.

She jumped a little as the door creaked open. _'Am Ah I __**EVER**__ granted peace….' S_he thought in agony, turning to see a meek Kurt. She opened her mouth to tell him to leave, but she has no voice. Her mouth shut and she bit her lip. Fear and concern laced her adoptive brother's features, and it made her feel even worse. _'All he does is worry about me.'_ She thought bitterly._ 'Why couldn't Kitty or Jean be his sister? Would make a lot more sense...' _

"Rogue! Are you alright?!" He cried, leaping to her side in one fluid motion. _'Me? Ah throttled Scott.' **'Poor boy… I bet he drew the short straw….'** 'What…**'**** 'Your 'friends' certainly aren't eager to deal with you, especially after your performance. You must burden them terribly.'** _Rogue turned her face from her adoptive brother, attempting to simply shut him out. He frowned even more, wishing she could find it in herself to trust them. He couldn't blame her hesitance, though. He had his mother to thank, for that.

"Rogue…. Vhat is going on?!" He asked in a heavy German accent. His tail swished anxiously as he tried to look calm. He didn't want to add to the pressure he knew she lived with. They all did, but her more than most. She took in a deep breath and raked her gloved hands through messy hair. Where did she begin? She wasn't sure herself, so it'd be hard to explain to Kurt.

"Ah don't know, Kurt… Ah don't know what happened. All Ah know is that…" She had no words. Rogue was so embarrassed and ashamed she couldn't bypass the lump in her throat. She was as confused as he was. Not to mention, afraid. What if they all thought she was crazy? Locked her up, like Wanda's horrible memories showed her often. Her powers were starting to jerk out of her control, again.

"It's alright. Ve're not mad at you! You've just got to let us in, ya know? Ve can't help you if you don't." He told her worriedly. He said this often, but he didn't mind repeating it. Rogue felt herself become less tense as she gave Kurt a small smile. She wasn't sure when he had matured so much. He hardly wore his hologram watch, only wearing it to school under the professor's wishes. As Rogue reflected briefly, she felt like everyone she knew had grown and changed, except for maybe her. She only ever got worse.

She shrugged, her shoulders snapping spastically. "Look, if Ah knew what was goin' on, I'd be glad to tell ya, but..." Kurt waved his hands and flashed a grin.

"Vell, vhy not find out together?" He threw an arm around the pale girl. Rogue snorted and took a stiff seat on her bed. It didn't sound enticing, not to mention she'd just die if she accidentally hurt him.

"Ya ain't gotta come along for the ride, Kurt." She sneered. Kurt was unphased by Rogue's usual attitude. "My problems. Ah deal with 'em."

"You're my sista. Vhere you go, _I_ go." Kurt responded firmly. Rogue rolled her eyes. She was familiar with this spiel, too.

"Siblin's by _adoption_, remember?." Her face became particularly sour at the thought of Mystique. Thank god she wasn't_ actually_ related to her, although with the things she hid, Rogue wouldn't have been surprised. The girl's memories were a twisted mass of pain and lies, she rued the day she touched her. The woman had put them both through hell on more occasions than she's like to admit. Kurt's kinship was the one silver lining.

Kurt only chuckled. "Even if it's not the same blood coursing through our veins, I'll alvays think it so. Besides, ve both survived Mystique. That counts for _something_." Rogue shivered.

"Don't mention her." She shot back quickly. Mystique was and always would be a sore spot for her. Kurt sighed and pulled the tired girl to him in an embrace which she was glad for, even if she didn't return it. After the hug he gave her a quick nod and headed for the door. Hesitant, Rogue called for him.

"Ah, Kurt?" He turned quickly, surprised Rogue had reached out for him. "Is Scott... Is he alright?" Kurt smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course! He doesn't have a glass... Chest." Rogue found herself rolling her eyes at Kurt's dry humor, as usual. His face sobered up as he continued. "If anything he's vorried about_ you._ Ve all are, you should go talk to the professor about this. He can help sort things out in your head." Kurt offered solemnly. Rogue nodded as he exited, thinking it over to herself.

"Doesn't seem like such a bad idea, anymore." She mumbled to herself.

She heard the familiar 'bamf', as he teleported**. _'Don't go see that wretched professor._'** The voice started. Helping her out was one thing, but she wouldn't be bossed around by anybody.

_'I'll do as I please.'_ She responded hotly. _'Say what you will about students, but you will not talk about the professor to me, do you understand?'_

_**'You cannot strike fear in me. But do as you wish. He'll read your mind and find out about any and everything.**'_ Rogue snorted, ending the the mental conversation. **_'How will you like being committed? Like Wanda. Tossed, in some facility like trash while everyone moves on with their life..'_ **Rogue shook her head, the thought spiking her heart rate.

Then, Storm's claustrophobia started to get to her. A white padded room, trapped in a straight jacket. Cramped. Shoved, in a cage like an animal. Left to rot while everyone else enjoyed their lives. If she damaged the mansion with her powers again, why _wouldn't_ they? Tears welled her in her eyes as she imagined even Wolverine giving up on her and abandoning her to herself. '_No... They can't, they won't!'_

_**'See? you would do well to listen to me.' **_Rogue felt herself grasping at clouds in the sky, outside growing dark. '_Fight it...'_ She thought desperately, thinking of everything the professor and Logan had told her_. 'Don't let them take over!'_ The mansion began to shake gently, but then it ceased. Rogue sighed and sagged to her hands and knees, tiredly.

She rose and meekly peeked out of her door, glancing around and praying for solitude. She didn't want bump into anyone. She stealthily stalked towards the Professor's office, making it there without seeing any of her Danger room disaster audience. Unfortunately, as she rounded the corner she ran smack into Jean and Scott. She grunted as she bounced off of Scott's broad chest. Her voice caught in her throat as Jean looked at her worriedly. _'Is she scared of me?'_

**_'Of course they are…'_ **Rogue swallowed hard as Scott and Jean shared a concerned look. They were probably communicating right over her head. They loved to do that, it was their favorite party trick. _'Ah'm not gonna attack either of ya.'_ She thought bitterly.

"Rogue! Rogue are-" The younger girl cut Scott off.

"Yes. Ah am, and Ah'm sorry." She said quickly, burning under their gazes. Jean made a move to reach out to Rogue, but she shrank back like the girl was licking with flames. A sudden image flashed in her brain, as vivid as real life itself. Jean _was_ covered in flames. Screaming and laughing maniacally as she destroyed everything she could touch. _'No... No, what is this?'_

The image ended, and Rogue was left sweaty and pale in front of her teammates. Jean's eyebrows couldn't have looked more concerned if she tried. For a telepath, she sure had no poker face. Scott's face softened as he realized how tired his teammate looked..

"It's not a big deal, we just want to know you're doing okay." He emphasized, his jaw clenched.

"Y-You should go see the professor about what happened…" Jean suggested, sensing the mental distress crackling off of the girl. She had been through the same thing with the knowledgable telepath. Her powers were growing exponentially and only his tutelage helped her control them. It seemed like Rogue needed the same help. "I have to all the time when I can't erect strong enough barriers for my telepathy. When I start to hear everything, the professor helps strengthen my boundaries." She explained with a weary smile.

Rogue cringed, like she wasn't familiar with this routine. She tried to be grateful for the advice. "Yeah. Ah'm on my way to do that." There was a silence between all three of them.

"Nobody holds the issues you have with your powers against you, Rogue." Scott can't help but say. His face was earnest, restraint hiding the depth of his concern and his compulsion to aid her. It meant a lot to the goth girl, but it was nothing to how he acted when Jean was in the slightest danger. She shook the thought from her mind unless she wanted Jean to hear it. She caught everything, these days."We all came here to better control our powers, and-" Scott gestured to his ruby quartz glasses. "You're not alone in your search for control. I still work with the professor, even though my plight stays the same."

Rogue wasn't sure why, but tears welled in her eyes. She felt so pathetic, like a giant walking charity case for overachievers and lovers of fixer uppers. She nodded awkwardly and hurried around them, her throat closing with embarrassment.

Her hand trembling, she knocked on the professor's door. He had never raised his voice to her, but she still shook every time she approached him about something. There was a bit of shuffling inside and then the door opened to reveal Logan. Rogue exhaled piteously, taking a few steps back. She was beginning to rethink this. He sighed, his eyes tired and concerned. "Speak of the devil, Stripes…"

"Rogue, please come in." Said the professor in an unreadable tone. Rogue isn't sure what, but something had changed since Apocalypse. The man had a quiet sense of urgency he never had before possessed. Rogue hoped the fragmented scenes and memories she saw weren't glimpses of the future. They woke her, screaming. That thought made her light headed. Logan shuffled aside and allowed her entrance, leaving to give them privacy despite wanting to stay.

He knew a crowd would not inspire her to be honest, and no matter how close they were, it was Charles who needed to help her. Rogue forced a timid smile and sat before him. Professor Xavier was probably the most un-intimidating man Rogue had ever known, yet she trembled before him. She was still in her X-Suit, her skin more washed out than usual. He smiled reassuringly despite her worrying appearance. "Rogue, what is it you wish to talk about?" He tried to ask like he wasn't expecting her.

**_'He knows already, he's probing your mind like crazy._'** The voice hissed. Rogue winced.

_'He'd never read my mind without permission.' _He was the most ethical man she'd ever met.

Rogue thought for a moment to articulate herself. "Ah… Ah_ thank_ I had a relapse in the Danger Room today.._."_ She said slowly, her fingers pressing red crescent moons in her palm. The kind man's eyes windened, and his lips pursed, but with worry.

"A relapse? Tell me what happened." He locked his fingers together and seemed to gaze through her. Rogue struggled not to be unnerved.

"It was a normal Danger room session, and… Ah don't know. I was sparring with Scott and…"

**_'Choose your words wisely, Rogue_.' **He noticed the girl cringe, but he didn't say anything. Rogue was sensitive, more sensitive than most despite her hard exterior. And, he knew he couldn't push his way to a breakthrough.

"Ah felt sick and just wanted it to be over, even if I just forfeited. Scott was just pushing me to do my best, like he_ always_ does. Ah don't know. All Ah wanted was to stop and… Ah used _his _powers." She confessed.

The professor took it in for a moment. "Without skin contact, I gather? I'm glad you came to me. What were you feeling when it happened? Were you angry, frustrated? Scared?"

"N-No, no… I didn't want to hurt him."

_**'Yes you did.'**_

"Ah just wanted it to _stop_…." Rogue shook her head slightly. The professor nodded, his face sympathetic.

"Perhaps I should take a look into your mind… See if your captured personalities are resurfacing-" He didn't want to do it, as they always dredged up complicating, traumatizing memories. Ones that likely weren't her own, but equally as haunting. He desperately wanted to help and protect her, all of them.

"No!" She answered quickly. A little too quickly. His brow furrowed in confusion and concern, but for now he'd indulge. "Ah just have a migraine, professor. Ah've been having them lately, and the idea of you going in there doesn't sound too comfortable." She rubbed her arm. He smiled at her, understanding how the process could feel invasive.

"Say no more. If you're feeling oddly again, come talk to me. I'm always here, Rogue. You can come to me with anything." Rogue smiled gratefully, wasting no time getting to her feet and exiting.

"Thank you. Ah know." On her way out, a certain comely, red haired psychic was on her way in. Their eyes met, but Rogue tore hers away, her stomach suddenly turning as she hurried off.

_**'She really is sickening isn't she?'**_ Rogue didn't respond, knowing her wealth of feelings for her were not nice. '_**You could take her out.'**_

_'Enough. Ah will not hear anything like that.' _The voice was quiet for a moment that is until Jean was out ear shot in into the professor's office.

_**'But you must hate her, she has taken the one thing you've ever wanted away from you.'**_

_'…..Hmm.'_

_**'****Tell me... Show me how that makes you feel.****'**_

She drew in a large breath, memories of Juggernaut flashing through her mind. In a fit of fury and despair her fist crashed into the wall, leaving quite the dent. _'**That's what you want to do…' **_Rogue shut her eyes, and thought of disappearing.

Suddenly she was enveloped with the smell of brimstone, and she had arrived in her room. "Wh-What?"

_**'I told you, I'm here to help you….'** _She opened her mouth to respond but all her energy just disappeared instantly. She wobbled to her bed, her legs sweeping from underneath her.

_**'Rest.'**_ Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell forward.

* * *

Her manicured nails tapped the counter with anticipation and impatience. The woman was definitely an instant gratification kind of person. He had been alone in his office for ages. She was starting not to believe his claims about his unbeliavabe discovery. Wisps of auburn hair fell into a scowling face, as she tucked it behind one ear. There were many thing Mystique was graced with, patience just wasn't one of them.

Finally, the severe faced man appeared with a leering glare. His cape swept the ground, flowing behind him regally. "Yes?" He replied smugly, delighting in Mystique's apparent irritation. She rose to her feet, smoothing out her patent leather ensemble. "I can sense your annoyance in there. Quite a projector."

_"Finally!_ What have you been up to? Dicking around in that room for hours and you still haven't revealed your _'Master Plan!'"_. She scolded haughtily. His smirk faded in annoyance. "How am I supposed to trust you as far as I can throw you if you won't share your brilliant plan with me?" She folded well toned arms and waited for a response.

"Your involvement is not required. If you are unsatisfied, you can leave. Every plan you've come up with has made what _I_ hope to do infinitely harder." Mystique was gritting her teeth now as she stalked forward. She found herself halted by an invisible barrier. She exhaled, letting the tension flow from her body. Psychics. She hated a lot of things, but maybe those kind of mutants most of all.

"Very good." He continued with a cool smile. "But, if you must know, with my vast psychic capabilities I am infiltrating this mutant prodigy's mind. By befriending her, I can unlock her true potential. Her potential her friends are scared of." Wrinkles worked their way into his furrowed brow. He was almost mad with anticipation. Mystique had seen such a look, before. She cocked her hands on her hips.

"And just what mutant could_ that_ be?"

"A lost little mutant girl who calls herself, Rogue." Mystique's heart skipped a beat.

_She was never supposed to find out this way. Destiny had more visions about Rogue than anything else. And, her life was always in peril. She knew it was wrong, invasive, and violating. She knew Rogue would hate her even more than she already did. But, without her close by, Rogue could die. Being hated was worth it to the navy skinned mutant. _

_"Rogue!" She called out, following her through the alleyway. She wasn't thinking straight, thanks to her complex and confusing memories. 'She's losing control too soon...' She thought bitterly. Destiny told them they had more time. "Rogue, are you alright?" She stood on wobbly, deer like legs. Weak but throbbing with adrenaline. And ready to take out her frustration on her._

_"Get away from me!" She screamed, her voice cracking. Of course Mystique found her, and not her friends. Typical. She had no friends._

_"Please," Rogue scoffed at the mutant's begging. She only cared about herself, her fucked up memories proved that. Rogue shrank back as she walked to her. "Listen. I know I hurt you."_

_"Hurt me?" Rogue repeats, her voice dangerously quiet. "You know you hurt me? Raven, you RUINED me." She shouted, her bloodshot eyes wide in rage. "Mah one friend, the one non-mutant, mansion living person who liked me... Understood me..." Mystique hung her head in shame. She deserved this for what she did, but the child could never know why she did the things she did. "Was you." She laughed bitterly, her tether to sanity dangerously thin. "Of course."_

_"I only posed as your friend so I could be near you -" The red head gasped when her adopted daughter took her form. _

_"Liar!" Rogue screeched like a banshee, grabbing hold of her mother and throwing her with ease. She screamed in a feral rage, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Stop lying, Raven. For once in your pathetic life..." Mystique trembled as she stalked towards her in her own image. "I know the truth! You used me to spy on the X-Men!" She screamed, realizing the time Risty disappeared was when Mystique had been captured and experimented on. _

_She wracked her brain, but there was no way to change it. Risty wasn't real. If she was, she didn't know Rogue. Mystique was already climbing to her feet when Rogue launched herself again. "No," Mystique insisted. Tears were welling in her own, colored eyes. "It's not that simple." Rogue chuckled to herself. She swiped viciously for her former mentor, but she was one step ahead. _

_Rogue swung again and she gracefully flipped out of reach from the attack. "If you have my memories... Then you know what our relationship is." She called out to her. Rogue shook her head, finally taking her own form. She held her head in her hands and whimpered, staring at the mutant in front of her. _

_"Ah don't know anythin'!" She spat, her eyes narrowed. _

_"Rogue..." Mystique shut her eyes. "I adopted you when you were four." _

_"NO." She screamed, lashing out around her. _

_"Search the memories... Please!" The girl took off before she could start piecing things together in her memory. "You are my daughter. Whether you want to be, or not."_

"W-What did you say?" She pulled the psychic close to her, her lips bared in a snarl.

"Is that a_ problem?"_ He already knew their connection. His tone dared Mystique to defy him. She grit her teeth, setting him back on the ground.

_'Rogue…'_ She took a deep breath. "You better pray she doesn't find out what you're doing Artemis, or all that potential will be flung back into your face." Mystique warned. She let him go, despite the overwhelming urge to smack the mutant. He only smiled.

"I'm shaking." Seething, Mystique stalked past him. "She's falling deeper and deeper into my grasp…." He chuckled. _**'Soon…'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Due to the regular shenanigans that took place in a mansion full of teenage mutants, Logan was feeling the need for a short escape. A drink at the bar, a game of pool, or even a solitary cigarette were starting to sound real good to the feral mutant. Anywhere to make him forget about the stresses of being responsible for dozens and dozens of young lives. Remind him why he was on S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted list, once.

The young ones made him worry. A certain silver banged one, most of all. He was almost to the door when the buzz of the chatter distracted him. A group of kids had gathered in the foyer amongst themselves. The crowd was expanding and the noise, louder. Cocking an eyebrow, he changed his course, interested in what had them all convening. He learned the most sometimes by just listening to them. Putting on a thick scowl and a heavy air of indifference, he made his way to the small crowd, using his acute hearing to zero in on the buzz.

"That looks like something Juggernaut would do. Who can do that here?" Kitty's voice piped through the humming.

"New question. _Why_ would someone do that?! I won't tolerate vandalism, here." Demanded Scott's authoritative voice.

"It was probably an accident of _some_ sort." Jeans level voice of reason floated about everyone else's. "If your glasses fell off, _you_ could do the same."

"Ja, but _steel_!" Kurt's sharp voice rang out. Logan couldn't make sense of the chatter and broke the crowd, beholding a large crater in the wall. He frowned, his plans for an escape halted.

"What in _Sam's hell_…. What the hell is this?" He demanded in disbelief. He knew accidents happened frequently in the school, but this was excessive. If it was an accident, somebody needed help before they hurt someone. And, how did nobody see?

"My thoughts, exactly." Growled Scott, his brow furrowed in irritation.

"We don't know a thing about what happened." Squeaked Kitty, crossing her arms. Logan huffed. "Are we gonna like, install cameras?"

"You don't say? Well, we're about to find out…." Logan stepped forward and sniffed daintily. It was gentle as he let the scents waft in and there was no doubt about it; he scented Rogue. He frowned now, forgetting that he had plans to leave in the first place. Shoulders stiffening, he turned quickly and exited the crowd as quickly as he'd come.

The veteran X-Men exchanged curious glances. "Mr. Logan..." Jean began, but he did not heed her voice. It was Scott who stepped forward next, not fond of being kept out of the loop.

"Logan? _Wolverine_, what's going on?!" He called after him, but he got no response.

* * *

Rogue's body jerked at the sudden rapping at the door. She barely remembered falling asleep but she felt renewed and energized as she rose, throwing dark amethyst covers from around her. What day was it? Was she late for another session? She didn't know, anymore. Days were blending into headaches. She stretched quickly, rising to nimble feet as the rapping persisted. She grabbed a grey hoody and shrugged it over the black cami she was wearing. _'Course somebody had to ruin a nice rest...'_

"Ah'm comin', Ah'm_ comin!_ Sheesh..." She opened the door to reveal a very tense Logan, dark eyes darting around her room. His tanned, olive skin was more pallid than usual, and that made her concerned. The annoyance dropped from her face as she stared into her mentor's face. He was trying very hard to keep his face even. "L-Logan... What's up?" She began, feeling strangely sheepish and embarrassed. He cleared his throat.

"I ain't entirely sure, to be honest..." He began scratching behind his head in discomfort. Rogue cocked an eyebrow as he awkwardly ambled into the room. "Remember when yer powers gave you hell before, and you smashed that tennis racket?" Rogue blinked, trying to follow Logan's train of thought. "Well let's just say I ain' bringin' the whole wall up here to ask ya about it. What's up with you? If you're havin' issues again we can't help you unless we _know_." He pressed worriedly. He didn't want to see her go through it all, not again.

Rogue rubbed her left temple, feeling a migraine begin at the most inopportune time. "Ugh, god... Logan, Ah don't know what ya talkin' about. Ah don't remember too much of the past day at all." She admitted, sinking slowly to the side of her bed. "Everything's... Everything's kinda jumbled in here." Logan's face twisted with a grimace, none of this seemed good for her. He exhaled sharply.

"Alright, fine. What's the last thing you DO remember?" Rogue focused for a moment to find her mind unusually cloudy and hazy. She could barely string together a coherent thought, all of a sudden, it was as if she was not the only one occupying her mind... She moaned, starting to stand but fell back into a sitting position when her head throbbed even worse. Logan moved forward, concerned now. "Hey! Rogue?"

Beads of sweat trailed down her forehead and neck as she threw both hands to her head. She groaned, shaking her head back and forth. "Logan... Ah_ ain't_ the only one in here... There's someone'-" She jumped to her feet with surprising reflexes. She began to shriek, writhing from some unseen force to Logan's horror. "Logan! I can't stop, make it STOP!" He watched as she screeched in a voice shriller than he'd ever heard her sound, even when Apocalypse touched her.

Gusts of wind began to blow the man's hair, raising light objects like blankets and clothes. "No!" Rogue hissed! _"They didn't love me... They loved my brother!_ WHY CHARLES! NOT ME!" She launched her fist into the wall with a scream, sinking to her knees as the memories tortured her mind. "No... No, don't lock me up! Please, _AH'M SORRY,"_

"HELP! ANYBODY!" Logan roared as a window shattered, struggling to hold her thrashing body still. "Easy Rogue, don't hurt yourself!" He held her wrists down on the bed, worried as she fought back with increasing power. Suddenly he felt his body go rigid, controlled by an other-wordly force. Slowly, he rose in the air and felt and heard an involuntary _'Sknnt' _as his claws were unsheathed on their own. _'Magneto?!' _He'd scent him, and all he smelled was Rogue who had a blank yet sinister look in her eyes."R-Rogue…"

**_"Now…. The time is NOW!"_ **The voice in her mind commanded, and with a mere thought Logan was flung to the wall with a thunderous boom. It was like everything in her mind was unlocked. She felt all the metal in the mansion. She could breach all of her teammates' minds. Teleport where she wanted to, feel the sky at her fingertips. Even during her meltdown she hadn't felt like this. _'What's happenin'?'_

Rogue floated into the air as she felt memories flood her mind.

_(She saw Kitty's first weeks at the mansion and felt her apprehension. Her homesickness, her deep betrayal at her family sending her there. Thinking how weird she thought Kurt and Logan were, at first. Her feelings for Lance, even briefly for Scott. Then she felt herself being experimented on as a child. A helpless, blue child. Changing him, making him something other than what he was supposed to be. Then, Jean and Scott kissing... )_

'_Make 'em stop…. Make 'em stop! It hurts!' _"It hurts!" She pleaded with the force, clutching her head as she hovered. Logan was already forcing himself to stand, staggering from her blow as cuts and bruises healed.

"Rogue, fight it… I'm gonna help you but you _have to fight it!_" He screamed out to her as she rose higher and higher. Things began to levitate, and Logan felt an uneasy nostalgia about the ordeal when Jean's power manifested. He'd felt as crushingly helpless then, too. And Rogue had saved her from herself. Who would save her? Unfortunately, helping the fight to the forefront of her mind was no easy task. _'She's gotta focus on something... Now.'_ He thought desperately.

_'Charles, we got an emergency up here. Her powers, somebody's IN her head.'_ The psychic paled in his office, sensing the disturbance in the mansion.

'_Ground her. I know she is tired, but you must inspire her to fight, Logan.' _The man sounded rabid in his head. '_She cannot lose this battle! I'm calling to everyone now, I'm counting on you.'_ What did Charles know that he didn't?

_'NO pressure...'_ He thought sarcastically, watching as Rogue levitated with her palms upward, crying. "I'm sorry, Kid. I should've done more. But I'm here_ now_, and I'll be here to help you when it gets too hard." He told her, his voice choked with emotion. He used to think he knew about uphill battles. Then, he met her. She put all the things he'd been through in perspective.

He watched her struggle with herself, tears slipping down her face. "_L-Logan?_" His face lit up when he heard her tired voice. She was panting raggedly. "L-Logan... _Help me._ Ah can't..." He watched as the whole mansion rumbled again, electricity and ice forming over everything.

"Yes you can, Rogue! You_ know_ you can! Keep fightin'!"

Shivers traveled up and down his spine as he remembered when her powers lost control before. He didn't even discuss with Charles how easily she dispatched the whole team, that if it ever happened again the world could be in danger. That his healing factor was his only saving grace against her. How weak she felt in his arms, how he didn't leave her side because he was terrified she would _die_. He could feel it, this was _more._ He watched helplessly as she seemed to battle her mind.

_'**I am helping Rogue, but you've got to be strong. Together we will conquer any obstacle, and then the world.'**_

_'__But Ah don't want to, Ah just want this to stop! What are you doing?!'_

_**'I am slowly, but surely, reworking your mind and your powers so that you may call upon any absorbed power at any given time. I know it is painful but a necessary evil, indeed.'**_

_**'**__How can you…'_

_**'I am blessed with immense psychic abilities not even your beloved professor is endowed with.'**_

_'You are nothin' like him! You've been usin' meh all along, haven't ya?_'

_'**I want ****nothing**** but the best for you! More than they want.'**_

_'Hurtin' them is not the way tah help me! So Ah'm kickin' you outta mah head!' _Only Charles and the X-Men had shown her care. They never forced or controlled her into doing anything because what she wanted mattered to them. And, she'd never want this.

"C'mon Rogue!" Logan continued. "You got this, I don't believe in _anyone_ more than you! We're proof. That anything's possible!"

His voice guiding her, Rogue expelled the presence in her mind. She let out a hoarse scream and the levitating objects dropped like rocks. The room was finally quiet. She let out an exhausted moan and collapsed in the air. Logan leapt forward, flipping over and catching her from her plummet. Thundering footsteps were heard as Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean, and some new recruits arrived panting at the door.

"Christ, Vhat happened!?" shrieked Kurt.

Logan sighed and cracked his neck. "Rogue had a relapse, it's over now." He said, standing with her limp figure in his arms. His grip tightened reassuringly around her as he faced the others. "She was strong and she won."

**'Wrong.'**

* * *

Mystique could wait no longer, Artemis had locked himself away in his room for an unusually long time. She was blessed with a lot of things, but patience wasn't one of them. Disrupting his work she burst in, her eyes narrowed. "Artemis!" He moaned in irritation, his hands massaging his temples as he remained focused. He didn't move as the haughty mutant approached him.

"What…. Have…. I…. _Told_… You…" he droned slowly, his eyes remaining shut.

"Forget what you've told me, what is going in here! What are you doing to Rogue?!" He catches that her hair sounds hair more earnest than usual. He'd assumed she didn't care about the girl, but maybe he was wrong.

He was silent and still for a moment as Mystique studied him. He was handsome, his hair was dark just like his eyes. His cheek bones sat high and his nose was thin and crafted, his other features finely chiseled. His aura was ethereal, almost wizardly. He was handsome and Mystique might have realized this if he didn't hold Rogue's wellbeing in his hands. But, she had also learned in a tumultuous life not to mix business and pleasure.

_"Artemis_…." She hissed, and he mused to himself how cat-like she was.

"I am very busy Mystique…."

"Doing!?" There was another silence. "Don't you block me out you piece of shi-"

"I have no intentions of causing your _foster daughter_ harm." He stated calmly. Mystique's mouth hung agape. She prided herself in being able to shelter her thoughts and intentions from most psychics. Even Xavier could not make sense of her muddled and fragmented mind, but it seemed Artemis had inspected it thoroughly without her knowledge.

Mystique tensed. "I asked what you're doing." She responded quietly.

"I have released every personality she's ever absorbed." He responded absentmindedly. Mystique's eyes grew wide in a panic.

"Won't that _destroy_ her?!" He winced.

"Ordinarily, yes, but I am not ordinary. I have enough power to keep that from happening."

Mystique obviously wasn't satisfied, and she promptly opened her mouth to contest more but he spoke. "But she's rebelling, and she's strong willed. I'll have to take over. Forcefully." Artemis admitted. Fear glazed over Mystique's eyes.

"Don't you hurt her Artemis…." He didn't respond.

'**I have just begun…'**

* * *

A woman with dark hair and skin paler with than Rogue gasped in her home. She felt it. Something big happened to someone's powers. Someone had paid her a very handsome sum of money to keep an eye on them. Sage was a special mutant. One so much so, that she lived in varying states of seclusion. Moving periodically and giving nobody her contact information.

With the ability to jumpstart and evolve mutations (as well an inhuman, technical prowess), many sought her for their own devices or wanted her dead. Being alone suited her just fine, but the famous thief of New Orleans found her, anyway. He tossed a wad of cash on her desk, a solemn look in those eyes. Red and black. Unlike any she had ever seen. A mutant, too.

_"Remy got a job, for ya." Her eyebrow arched. _

_"You think I'd work fo-" He tossed another worn, leather-bound book on her desk. Dust exploded from the yellowed pages as the woman stared. The cajun's eyes seemed to study her figure more than her face. How did he know about her, anyways? That Thieves Guild was all it was made out to be. She studied him in his trench coat, her face mostly annoyed. "What is this?" His face was hard. _

_"De future." He answered simply, leaning against the wall casually. "Right dere d'ose books." He shuffled cards together in his hands. She looked down skeptically at the hand written pages. "Mutant wrote it." Now, her eyes went wide. Remy had certainly meant it when he said there were people looking out for her. Namely, him. _

_Slowly, Sage began to leaf through the fascinating and terrifying pages. She didn't feel she should know such things, but how could she resist? She stared at him in a dark, low cut shirt. "This job..." She started, reluctantly. "What would it entail?" His eyes glittered with a strange emotion. _

_"A girl... Wit' certain powers. If ya recognize dem evolvin', den what's happenin' in dat book has come true." He explained, his eyes looking through her. Sage looked down at the neatly scrawled cursive. "Remy owe a debt, see. I told someone I look after dem." He shoved his deck in the pocket of his jacket. "If de events of dat diary come true, y'let me know. Ah know what to do next. " He snatched the book back before she was finished. _

_She tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear as she wondered if she could trust him. This was exactly why she was isolated, she didn't need other's problems. "Who's this girl? How will I know-" _

_"Rogue." He cut in, the grip on his staff white knuckle. "And trus' Remy, you'll know." With that, he turned to leave. She examined the money and all the jewels strewn across her desk. She hated people. _

Now, she knew what he was talking about. She dialed the number he left with the jewels and stared at the sky out her window. "_Bonjour,"_ He answered, muffled sounds heard in the background.

"Gambit." He leaned up, his feet kicked on the table deep in the Thieves Guild den. He knew who this call was from._ 'Non.'_

"Sage?"

"Yes. Her powers. I don't know what's happened, but she can control them all." Remy's face went dark.

"Merci for fulfillin' ya job,_ fille. A bientôt."_ She wants to say more, but the line clicks. This was her job but it wasn't her fight. The rest was up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Logan adjusted Rogue in a more comfortable position in his arms, his face like stone. If someone had caused this episode, they were gonna pay. That was all he knew as he tried to shake the girl flailing from his mind. "When I get the word on how she's doin', we can start drafting a plan on where we start lookin'." He instructed, his voice dark. "Somebody_ made_ this happen. Somebody's gotta pay."

Scott looked up, the light reflecting off of his red glasses. "Enough said." He responded. He'd felt it in his bones. It'd been a little too quiet and he knew they were on precipice of something like this.

"B-But," Kitty's voice is so small it halted the man in his tracks. She stood behind him in a light denim shirt he bought her on one of his trips. "She's going to be okay, though..._ Right_? Why did they do this to our room? Did they hurt her..." Jean placed a hand on her back when she's smacked in the face with the girl's panic. Then, Kurt's.

"W-Who vould do this? Is, is_ Apocalypse_ back?" He asked, shaking in his button up shirt. He threw his hands on his head when Logan faced him.

"I'm not saying that." He told them seriously. He needed their heads on straight, especially if she'd been compromised. "You keep it together, Nightcrawler. We get her situated, then we go over who could've done this." He held his gaze until the boy seemed to calm a little bit. They had grown up problems, but they were all just kids. He had to remind himself, sometimes.

The room froze, however when a noise vibrated from Logan's arms. "Rogue..." He said, slowly. She was laughing. A chilling laugh that made Jean instinctually back away, even beside Scott. They were in the presence who's aura was a black stain. Thick and dark, like tar. Cold. And, it wasn't Rogue's voice. There was no accent. No hint or a twinge of her southern upbringing. So, it _wasn't _Rogue.

"You said you wanted to find out who this is?" A crisp, clear voice responded. Scott moved in front of Jean, his eyes locked on her.

"Get her out of here, Wolverine." Scott commanded. His hairs were standing on end. He had never seen Rogue handle herself so unnaturally. Logan's face was a blustered red, but he didn't speak. She sat up in his arms and Kitty covered her mouth.

"Kitty, Kurt. _Go_ get the professor and help." Jean ordered, her eyes locked with Not-Rogue's.

"I can't move." Logan says finally, through clenched teeth. "Magneto's_ powers_-"

"Ah yes." Rogue interrupted, looking down at delicate hands. With a scream, Logan was sent barreling into the wall next to Rogue's bed.

"Mr. Logan!" Kitty screamed as she watched part of their room be reduced to rubble. Rogue was hovering, seemingly appraising her body. Whoever was inside of her, they seemed pleased.

"I _do_ have Erik Lensherr's amazing powers, which keep _you_ over there." She taunted, holding her hand up as Scott tried to tell who was possessing her. "Let's see what others." She clutched her fists and the whole mansion began to shake. Rogue smiled as Kitty toppled to her knees. "Yes. I feel at home." She sighed, inhaling deeply.

"Kitty, Kurt! Get others! Now!" Scott screamed, stumbling into Jean and the wall.

_'Jean? Jean! Are you there? What's happening up there, where are Rogue and Logan?'_

_'Professor... Whoever it is, they've taken her over.'_ She watched through messy, red hair as Kurt finally teleported away. Soon after, Kitty launched her tiny body through the floor to escape the chaos. That just left her, Scott, and an incapacitated Logan until they got back. She smoothed out her red t shirt and blew on her bangs. It was never just the weekend at the X Mansion_. 'Kurt and Kitty are coming for you and Ororo.'_

_'Hurry._' Was all he sent back, feeling the great disturbance in the institute. One so large, he's confused how he'd missed it at all. Black, thick clouds covered the sky outside. Thunder crashed and rumbled so loud, Jean almost fell to the ground. Scott leapt in front of her protectively. Artemis could feel the real Rogue's initial reaction. Her tortured mind was a wealth of knowledge on her teammates.

"Aw, yes. Wouldn't want anything to happen to _Jean._" Rogue held a white, palm in front of her and Scott rose off the ground.

_"Jea-"_

"Leave him alone!" The telepath screamed as he hurdled into the wall. _"Rogue,"_

"I'm not Rogue." She corrected, her gaze cold and calculating. They were right. Jean didn't see or sense any sign of her teammate when she looked at her. _'Oh god, what have they done...'_ "And you thought _you_ were something of a telepath." Jean scrambled to her feet as Scott clambered out of the plaster crater. "Quite impressive how I've suppressed her. She _is_ still in here, reacting to all of this." The ginger mutant paled.

Howling like a hellhound, Logan soared through the air for the being that was accosting Jean._ "Leave 'er alone!"_ He snarled, frothing with anger when Magneto's powers stopped him, again. He spat when Fake-Rogue smiled at him, turning her attention from Jean.

_"You..."_ The cold voice says. "She loves you most." Logan paused, contemplating whether or not Rogue had to be conscious of what some psychic on a power trip made her do. She clutched a fist and Logan cried out in agony, writhing against a power her couldn't see. Jean watched in horror as his claws raised and they began to bend the wrong ways.

"STOP," She demanded, flinging a hand out. She threw more psychic energy than she'd ever felt comfortable throwing at a teammate. She only saw Rogue's head move, slightly. She raised her hand higher and Logan's claws followed, to the girl's screams. "Rogue,_ no!_"

"You fool." She snapped, her eyes going black while he could only watch. "You know she loves you_ most_ and you throw yourself at a magnetist..." Jean thought blocks would hear his screams if they got any louder. "I enjoy it, and she weeps... Do you know how sublime that feels? The beauty in pain? _There's nothing like it_." Logan strained with all his might despite knowing there was no use.

"You bastard." He breathed. Rogue tossed his body at the advancing Cyclops with a laugh.

"Now, I can see how something like this happened." She remarked, her dark stare on Jean. The telepath felt like she was being looked through, and she didn't like it.

"So," Jean pressed as she bought time for Logan and Scott. "What's your endgame, huh? Why her? Why here? Why_ now?_" She held her stare as the grin on her face widened, like Rogue was full of glee.

"I'm quite fortunate." She answered, lacing her hands together as the covered in ice and fire simultaneously. "What I wanted, what I needed, and who I wanted to see were all here._ Xavier's School For The Gifted."_ She clapped her hands together, mockingly.

"Artemis." Jean exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she heard Charles' voice. More importantly, he _knew_ who was doing all this.

"Chuck..." Logan rasped, pulling a piece of board out of chest. "You..." Ororo gasped when she saw the condition Rogue already was in. She looked like she would faint at any moment.

"You will stop this. You do not get to throw tantrums for my attention, no matter how legitimate your gripes with me are." Charles spoke firmly, a strange emotion swirling in his eyes. Jean only ever saw him like this when he failed to help or recruit a fellow mutant. "Worse, this girl is fragile enough as it is. She cannot sustain the psyches running rampant. Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

Rogue only snickered in an inhuman way. "You know who I am, Charles. Maybe_ that's_ what I want." Scott frantically tore himself from the ground as Logan rose, frantically. Ororo moved around his wheelchair, her face as hard as glass. She didn't respond well to threats, and certainly not threats of her children.

"We're both telepaths. Do you know what will happen if you're setting up shop in there when she dies?" She notices the hollow expression on Logan's face but she presses on, praying she can outsmart him. "Something like that would mangle even Apocalypse." Rogue only crossed her arms, not thrown for a loop at all.

"Oh? Didn't _you_ psychically witness _your_ friend dying?_ Jane_, was it? You're pretty stable, right? Or _aren't_ you. Or maybe those little fire incidents in the Danger Room are onto something..." Scott's feet were flying before he could think, rage rising in him like bile. Jean and Ororo watched in horror as his body was suspended in the air, limbs flailing.

_"Stop it!_ Why are you saying that!" He screamed, angry tears forming in his eyes. Nobody knew that. It was too much for Jean to talk about, most days. She'd always known Rogue could know, but if she did she didn't act like it. She was always thankful of how much tact the girl had. She never acknowledged memories or feelings unless they wanted to be.

Maybe, the psyches made her an expert on people, especially them. She had seen the girl talking to new recruits that couldn't break out of their shells for weeks.

"Silly boy..." Rogue continued, her stare on Jean. "She doesn't tell me but I'm in her_ body._ I have access to _all_ your memories! And she cries..." Logan yelled in a rage, Charles shaking his head in shock.

"This is not how I trained you. I will come alone, wherever you want." He told him, his face set solemnly. Ororo's face blanched. "But, you_ will_ free my student."

"Charles_, you cannot_!" Ororo admonished in fear. What would they do without him?

"I_ must_!" He fired back, looking at Rogue's rapidly deteriorating form. "She is no_t made_ to sustain an occupancy of this power." He replied, watching his former student with a turned stomach.

"So vain, as usual. To think it's about my grudge against _you_ when there's something so much greater here. Fine." Kitty and Kurt cowered behind the psychic's wheelchair as they watched their friend. She was acting like a mad person. "We can make this about_ you_. You sure do know a lot about what can kill Rogue. How's_ that?"_ Logan's blood ran ice cold.

No, he wouldn't. Charles was different. He wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapon X. He wasn't... Conducting research on the kids, _was he?_ "What is she_ sayin'_, Charles?" He followed dquickly. The telepath was white as a sheet.

_"Professor_?" Scott followed, his voice sounding like it used to when he first showed up there. Charles shut his eyes tight, determined to not like his problems with him cost them Rogue.

"Artemis." He opened haunted, weary eyes. "Don't do this."

"You classify Rogue "_Anna Marie D'Canto_" from the birth certificate, y'know... The one you stole from Mystique and never showed or told her about._ That_ one." She grinned as the accusing stares began to turn on the telepath, and not her. "You call her Lambda level, a classification of unbearably strong mutants. But not _the_ strongest classification: Omega. But, Charles..." She chased the sickened man's stare. "I think you were wrong."

"Y-You..." Kitty sniffed. "You_ classified_ us?" Ororo hovered to the air, her eyes glowing white.

"Classified us in WHAT?" Scott demanded, his finger pointing at the ground. This was madness. Who was this person and what were they telling them? Was it true? Charles had hidden things from them before... His head was spinning.

"Enough of this. I have experience with possession_ and_ the unwelcome occupation of one's soul. I will free you, child!" She rose, impossible winds whipping inside the trashed mansion. Her silver hair splashed around her.

"Be careful, Storm!" Jean screamed. She was stronger than the Rogue they fought last time (and they lost, then). "She's... She's not... Something's going on, here." A flame balanced in Rogue's hand.

"Have you ever thought about combining these abilities? How, with Amara generating that heat and Pyro controlling it..." She turned her skin into iron. She shot an optic blast from her eyes but it froze, her telekinesis making it hold the form of a sword, one she held in her iron hand. She slashed and the air sizzled as everyone watched in shock_. "Lambda_? She is THE Omega?"

Charles shook his head, his mouth pressed in a grim line. "It was _always_ power, wasn't it?" Rogue scoffed.

"I _told_ you." She summoned a ball of electricity. "That is all that there is. Power." She moved her hand and Ororo responded in changing to her uniform in a burst of electricity, moving seamlessly in front of Charles.

"What is it that you want? This seems a bit elaborate to hurt Charles' feelings." Ororo demanded. Rogue only chuckled, turning her attention back to her leader.

"Scott," Jean called. She was trying to get into their heads and it was working. They still had no idea what this psychic's plan was. "Don't-"

"Have Kitty hack into the files and find the _Xavier Protocols_." Kitty paled now, knowing she would be caught between her loyalties sooner or later. Rogue turned her sinister glare to the red head who was slowly piecing it together. "As for what I want, _well_. That's just another thing your professor has hidden from you. _Right,_ Jean?" Both Logan and Scott looked to her and tried to read her face.

Charles look petrified, but she was an eery calm. She peered at her beneath curtains of red hair. "You'll never be able to handle it. Not if this is what you're doing." A crazed smile spread out over Rogue's face. He'd been plotting for over a decade, he'd been born ready for this. She held her hands up and incinerated the gloves on them.

"It _never_ should've been you."

"Red," Logan interrupted as he edged forward. He felt they, even the enemy were all talking in a language over his head. He needed to understand if it involved Rogue. "What are y'all talking about?"

"X-Men! Assemble!_ Don't let Rogue touch Jean_!" Charles screamed suddenly, ignoring Scott's orders to be informed. There was a raw panic on his face that he didn't have during Apocalypse. This was different. "Now, hurry!" Grunting, Jean erected a massive psychic shield as Rogue advanced on her, causing pandemonium in the mansion.

Scott fired an optic blast on instinct despite Logan's yells. Rogue waved a hand and it deflected back to him. Logan pushed him at the last second, absorbing the blast to burn his chest. "Wolverine!" He shouted in surprise, turning to Rogue in anger. Why her? Why was it always her? It was really starting to piss him off. Logan stuttered to one knee, spitting blood as a burn healed, slowly.

"You really think you can stop me, now? Sitting here in your school armed with nukes. A depressed, Omega level mutant in your walls? You answer to _me_, now!" The entire mansion rumbled again, Kurt bracing Charles' chair in a panic. Ororo rose to the ceiling, the temperature dropping.

"You will stop turning Rogue against us! Lightning, _hear my cry_!" She screamed, lightning conjuring inside. Rogue clutched a fist and her skin became that of stone. Like a statue.

"My god..." Logan whispered. It was like whe Mystique was stone, but she could move. Whoever was in her mind was evolving her powers. The lightning did nothing now, making Rogue cackle insanely. She encased Ororo in fog.

"I think we all know what needs to happen, now." Logan's feet were pumping into the ground, desperate to stop her. If Ororo freaked out over a confined space, they could all be killed or trapped in the rubble of the mansion.

"Listen, 'Ro. Focus on me!" The woman forced her breathing to steady as the clouds covered her. She worked tirelessly to try and overcome her claustrophobia.

"Ororo! _Ororo, no!_" Kitty shouted from Charles' side. The weather witch instructed her to stay there to phase and protect the telepath. But, they couldn't watch her succumb to her nightmare.

"Artemis, NO," Charles shouted, livid that his own failures had caused this. Soon, Ororo was on the ground flailing as her worst nightmare was realized. She couldn't do closed spaces despite being a brave, courageous warrior. And, her memories told him that. Rogue chuckled as everyone tried to calm Storm's fit, lightning hitting everywhere.

"NO!" She shouted. "RELEASE ME!" Rogue clutched a fist and lightning struck, rendering the weather mutant unconscious.

"Now, where were we?" She turned when she felt an optic blast in her back. When Scott fired another she turned to iron, reflecting the blast back at him. He crashed into Logan who'd climbed back to his feet. Kitty watched with her mouth hung open as Rogue took them all down. Jean held her hands to her head, reluctantly. She wouldn't flee and leave the mansion like this.

Against the professor's screams, she dived into Rogue's mind. The pushback from the chaos threw her into the wall in surprise. Rogue only laughed as she walked on air to her. "The chaos of her natural mutation _and_ my occupation makes some interesting results, huh?" She watched as Jean hovered to her feet. "There's simply no room for your hel-" She started screeching when Logan leapt forward and grabbed her, his shirt hanging off in tatters.

"Now, Charles!_ Hurry_!" Rogue wrenched, her silver bangs clinging to her forehead in sweat.

"That's right, Charles. Better hit that _kill switch_ on me before I take this on the whole world!" She screamed at him, chasing Logan's stare. "You would hold her still while he _killed_ her?" Fear gripped the man's heart. He'd never kill her, would he? They all knew Charles could never harm Jean, but would he do what he felt he had to her? He shook the thoughts away.

"Be quiet!" He snarled, his face mad with rage. Rogue twisted, feeling like her head would explode from all the pressure. Charles was winded already, trying to fight his hold on her mind. He knew, this wasn't just his own devices. He'd worked and studied some very powerful enemies of the X-Men. There was too much to fight to reach Rogue.

She let out a hellish scream, her silver bangs falling in her face as Logan was repelled backwards. Again, items and furniture began levitating around everyone. Kurt shielded himself from books flying around the room in anarchy. Praying, he teleported himself and reached out for his sibling.

_"Rogue-"_ She waved an arm and sent him flying into the wall, slumping down to the ground. Cursing, Logan ran to aid him. Rogue turned her wrath to the professor, her eyes streaming with angry tears.

" _I don't know what this vision means'_? Bull, Charles." The sobbing Rogue pointed at Jean. "She's here!" Jean only shook her head.

"None of this is that simple-" Jean interjected, her brow mobbed with sweat.

"What do you know? Rogue and I can agree on one thing. Everything was handed to_ you_, but _I'm_ going to take it away." Her eyes went chillingly cold. "Give me the Phoenix." Scott looked between them in shock, his brain struggling to process all of this information being slung viciously_. 'What is that?'_ He thought. She'd never told him about anything like that, and she told him everything.

"Artemis, stop it!" Charles shouted, pressing harder in his mind. "You know not what you're doing!"

_'If you involve the Phoenix Force, this will not be about you and I anymore.'_

_'I don't want it to be.'_ Charles shouted, being repelled forcefully from Rogue's tortured mind. Both he and Kitty slammed into the wall, the man falling out of his chair. All the items shot from around Rogue and she faced Jean, who was glaring at her on the ground. "It's mine." Still, the telepath erected a barrier in front of herself.

Rogue clutched a fist and Jean cried out, making Scott nearly trip to run to her aid. With another hand, he was frozen as well. "No, damn! Don't do this! JEAN,"

"It's alright, Scott." Jean said, her nose bleeding with the effort of her telekinesis.

"Jean, RUN. Now!" Charles ordered, screaming at any other mutants to get there and assist them. But, it was too late. Apocalypse all over again. Logan dove but Rogue reached her hand out.

_"It's mine._" She whispered, tears in her eyes as Jean shrug away. Muttering to himself, Charles already knew what he had to do. He shut his eyes and touched a hand to his temple. Grinning wildly and both Scott and Logan crawling on the ground, Rogue touched her fingers to Jean's face.

"NO," She gasped, the whole room erupting into a white light. "_DONT,"_

"RED-"

When Logan opened his eyes he saw green. Grass. Outside. _'What...'_ His whole body ached. Was it an explosion? Oh god, only he can survive one. He shoots up despite the anguish, counting bodies around. In tact. Moving and breathing. Alive. Jean was stillest of them all. Charles was still sitting in concentration, Kurt and Kitty clinging to him.

"Jean's power... She displaced us. But we are fine..." The giant crater where Rogue and Kitty's room wasn't. Rogue was still standing, looking at her hands in wonder. Charles looked like he'd shot his own dog. Like he'd had an impossible choice to make, and he made it. Despite feeling concussed, Scott forced himself to his knees. Ororo was still unconscious. Charles, Kitty, and Kurt seemed okay. But, Jean was down.

_"J-Jean,"_ Her name catches in his throat as he limps to her.

"Now, that is all she is." Her angry, grey eyes landed on Charles. "Just Jean."

"Oh, my son..." Charles whispered. "_What have you done?_" Rogue's face pinched before she took to the open sky and shot off like a bullet. Logan stumbled after her once he helped Kitty stand.

"No! ROGUE," He slammed an adamantium hand into his forehead. What had they done?


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

Scott watched Jean's chest rise and fall with the intensity of a hawk, rivaled only by Logan's glare. The X-Men had faced some losses, but none had felt as heavy as this one. A somber worry laced the faces of everyone else, for both Jean _and_ Rogue. "She'll be alright…" Hank concluded, looking at her vitals over the rim of his glasses. There was a simultaneous sigh of relief throughout the room. Everyone could use some good news for a change.

"I don't think you've delivered better news, Hank." Said the professor with relief. He was still shaking, playing it all over in his head and wondering what he could've done differently. Kitty held back a muffled sob as Kurt hugged her into him. The moment of bliss was short, when Logan cracked the chorus of sighs with a question.

"Chuck, I think you've got some explaining to do." He reminded, crossing his arms stiffly. "A lot was said. A lot of things we _weren't_ told about." He moved closer to Kitty and stared at the psychic, one he trusted a little more before today. Everyone's eyes shifted from Jean, to Logan, and rested on the professor.

"Yeah professor, what's going on with Jean and Rogue?! How do you know the person possessing her?_ Why_ is this happening?" Questioned Scott, his breaths quickening. _'Why didn't I notice something was up with Rogue sooner, I was self centered.' _He rifled a hand in his hair, his mind falling back to the files. An anger overtook him, again. "And what the hell were the_ Xavier Protocols!"_ He pointed a finger, making Logan move between them.

_"Relax,_ Scott. You still act like you've got some god damn sense!" When Logan's voice cracked involuntarily, he wanted to slice his claws through something. Rogue was imprisoned, probably committing atrocities against her will. They were all going mad.

"I'm not worried about my manners, Wolverine. You see where that got us!" He gestured to Jean and Charles hung his head. "He called that entity by_ name_. That person knew Rogue's full name, I don't even think she does!" He exclaimed angrily. The thought of betrayal was too much, right now. Scott wouldn't stop his quest for the truth.

"Charles not telling you all things for your own good is_ not_ him plotting against us." Logan turned dark, worried eyes on Charles. "And you're gonna explain, _right_ Chuck?" The man sighed again.

"Maybe... If I had been more transparent..." He looked to Jean and shut his eyes. "Maybe, this wouldn't be happening."

"Ya think?" Scott snapped, so angry to see Jean lying there. He didn't back down from Logan's glare, either.

_"Please_..." Kitty wiped her face. When it was quiet, Charles spoke.

"I have... Not been conducting research or looking for information to harm any of you. The Xavier Protocols _do_ exist. This means... This means Artemis has compromised Moira." Logan paled, thinking of the beloved scientist on Muir island in Scotland. The kids might not understand, but he understood the depth of love he had for the woman. If he trusted her with these protocols, that only meant they were important.

"Moira?" Scott repeated.

"Those files... They, they _existed_..." Charles shut his eyes, tears gathering in the corner. "For situations like this, Scott. For when one of us is compromised. Defected. Controlled to a will that's not our own." The boy's heart rate began to skyrocket.

"She isn't compromised. That isn't_ Rogue_, that's another mutant inside of her. We... We can get her back." He refuted, aghast. When did Charles look at any mutant like such a lost cause?

"I know, Scott." He all but pled. "But currently, the way Artemis has enhanced her... The amount of damage, the amount of lives..." The sentence ended there, the realizations slowly washing over them. The professor had this made in case he ever got them to make the wrong decision. In case someone took _him_ over (which might be possible). Scott could only shake his head.

"I am not proud. But, I can only try to be responsible." He burned under their glares, regretful that some new mutants had shown up to the briefing. They looked like they were finding out Santa wasn't real, seeing him and Scott fight.

"So, that psychic knows how to kill and stop _every, single one of us?_" Logan said, his voice a husky growl. Charles remained silent. "For fuck's sake, Charles."

"Artemis read my mind." He admitted, finally. "Not even _you_ knew about these files at Muir." The Weapon X project sighed. That was true, he had to get the information from somewhere. "I know I've messed up, and this will be my mistake to fix." Scott only huffed, but Logan placed a hand on his shoulder as he stared at Jean.

"Nah, not quite. We all want Rogue back, safe and sound." He prayed wherever she was, she was hanging on.

"And how _do_ ve get Rogue back?!" Cried Kurt frantically, wringing his hands out of nervousness. The longer she was gone, the harder it got to find her, right? She nearly demolished the institute and she had official files on how to beat them. He knew Rogue was fighting, but if the psychic could read _Charles'_ mind than he was clearly too powerful for her to overcome. Soon, the room was buzzing with individual questions, and the professor held up a hand.

"We all remember when Jean's powers grew rapidly, and she was unable to keep control of them. I knew from the first time Cerebro found her that she would be a city busting, Omega level mutant." He explained, his wistful stare on his first student. "I've known for some time what her powers would come to be. Secretly, I worked to prepare. But mutations, evolution... It's not linear."

He turned and searched the faces and eyes expecting answers. "Jean, however, is not an ordinary psychic, like I. A little after her battle with Apocalypse and Cerebra, her mutant signature alerted a presence. The presence of an ancient, cosmic deity. A force as old as time, itself." He continued through the shocked gasped and utterances. Scott's face was chillingly even as he listened.

"I don't fully understand her powers." Professor Xavier stated honestly. "She will one day hold the power to make or break the world, should she decide it so." He looked at the worried X-Men's eyes. How could their teammate being a god? Jean, it couldn't be.

"Why her? Why did this _'Phoenix'_ choose Red?" Questioned Logan, his brow wrinkled in concern. He had been around a long time, but this didn't sound like anything he wanted her mixed up in. What college student needed to wield cosmic power? "Jean's a studied telepath, but this doesn't make sense."

"It is her Omega status. Among a rare kind, Jean is a _rarer_ kind. Elite. I feel that the Phoenix recognized her innate potential and selected her to expand itself, it is attracted to certain types of mutants. Ones with limitless potential."

"So then, how has Jean been keeping the Phoenix under control?" Asked Kitty feebly. She still had nightmares about her power episode. Her flushed grey skin and panting, Rogue flying in the chaos like a ragdoll. Some of the new recruits looked amongst themselves. The professor only sighed.

"Through vigorous mental training with me, and with the luck that Phoenix lay dormant, just nestled inside of her. It needed to rest after seeking her through space. When Jean's powers expanded before, imagine that as… A yawn from the Phoenix, we cannot fathom the full extent of it's power." He said seriously. She could bust cities, but with the Phoenix she could bust_ worlds._

"But, if she keeps working with them, her powers will never overwhelm her again like they did,_ will they_?" Asked Scott, his face pinched in a constant look of concern. He demanded the truth, he would not allow him to hide Jean's health from the love of her life. Again, the professor sighed.

"Only time will tell Scott…. All I can do is work with her and hope for the best." _'Why does he sound so... Pessimistic?'_

"What if that isn't good enough?" He snapped back, his teeth bared on instinct. Jubilee placed a worried hand on his arm.

"Easy, Cyclops." Logan shot back, his canines bared.

"Is that why… Whoever's in Rogue's head made her try to kill Jean… To absorb the Phoenix?" Squeaked Amara softly. It was difficult to keep the conversation on track with so many points of concern. Scott's jaw clenches so hard it's a wonder he has teeth. The Professor's head hung low, he had not been looking forward to answering the next string of questions.

"Yes, Amara, that was their intent." Scott staggers, Kitty and Amara right him. What if Rogue absorbed all of Jean? The thought made his chest pull tight and his head feel light.

"So, how much of Jean did they absorb?! _Is she alright?"_ The professor nodded, slowly.

"Yes, yes Scott. I was able to mentally protect Jean's psyche." The professor answered, relieved himself. Logan realized that's what he'd managed to keep his composure to do.

"So all Rogue took vas her energy?" Kurt sagged with relief. "I vas vorried about them both." He tossed an anxious look at his former classmate. The professor was silent.

_"And_…" Charles sighed again.

"Yes!?" asked Scott breathlessly.

"She also took the Phoenix." There was tentative silence.

"Mein _Godt…_" Gasped Kurt, as Ororo shakily lowered herself in a chair. Charles had seen through the eyes of Apocalypse. That would explain his weirdly sad affect. Maybe he saw this all coming and was still powerless to stop it.

"No…. No…" Said Scott, shaking his head. He wouldn't lose his girlfriend to energy from space.

"So the _Phoenix_ is in the hands of that madman?" Snarled Logan, his claws shooting out when he imagines what it's doing to Rogue. The professor shut his eyes.

"I was faced with a choice. If Rogue absorbed Jean's_ whole_ psyche, Jean would be a mere shell; a body with no soul. And, the strain of taking her whole being would overwhelm and kill Rogue. I could either protect the Phoenix from being absorbed_ or_ Jean. I figured Rogue would survive longer housing _only_ the Phoenix than both the Phoenix_ and_ Jean." He explained, frantically. "But time is not on our side, if we don't save Rogue, both she and the world are at jeopardy. I just hope I made the right decision."

Hank placed a hand on his shoulder when he dropped his head.

"No one envies your position, my friend." He told him grimly.

"Who is controlling Rogue, and _why?_" Scott demanded. "No more lies, professor. You've run out of chances."

"That, I'm afraid, is also my fault. A mutant I worked with years ago, he was but a boy then. An innocent boy who had as much psychic power as I, but no way to control it. No way to understand who or what he was." He began, the look in his eyes solemn. Like he'd played this bitter memory over, and over again.

_The small boy had only thought of a whirlwind in his vast mind, and now there was one in his room. His curtains and comforter were in shreds, down feathers and paper covering his floor. Floor boards were prying up and windows shattered as he sat there, trapped. He was cocooned by a tornado of psychic energy. He curled into a ball and began to sob, his terror only fueling the fire._

_Parts of plaster and wall and torn off the frame of the house, and was joining the other furniture and debris in the cyclone. 'I want my momma..' He thought helplessly, but she along with the rest of her family had fled once his powers surfaced. They never looked back. Things were hard enough since his father died, they couldn't have a mutie son._

_His head was beginning to ache terribly, and he was getting exhausted. He cried until he ran out of tears, waiting for sleep or worse to claim him. 'Soon, maybe I'll just die here and it'll be over….' Just when he was about to submit to it, a warm voice entered his mind. 'This is your power, take control. Grab a hold of your power's reins.' It told him._

_More tears streamed down his face. "But I don't know how…" He whimpered aloud. He was nearly hit by a traveling dresser, but someone or thing deflected it from him. 'Yes, you can. I know you can. Think about your powers and take a deep breath… Say I want this to end.' The boy sniffed unsurely, but obeyed. 'I want this to end… I want this to end… I want this to end." 'I want this to end…' The voice chanted with him, and before he knew it his feet were on the ground again._

_Trembling, he looked around to find his savior, and he saw a man smiling warmly at him. He didn't flinch as he approached, and knelt to him. "Hello Artemis. Do you know why this happened?" He asked. The boy dumbly shook his head 'no'. The man chuckled._

_"You are a psychic; a mutant. You are a person gifted with a great gift." He paused, letting the information marinate. "This is a beautiful gift, that some just don't understand. Like you mom, and your sister." He said solemnly. The boy nodded. "So would you like to come with me, and perhaps learn about your gift?" Artemis nodded vigorously. The man smiled. "Call me Charles. Now come, let's go home." The tiny boy's hand slipped into his, as he led him out of the destroyed house._

"Artemis's family abandoned him when his powers outed. I took him in, and coached and trained his mental abilities. Before I knew I wanted to have this school, I took care of him. I knew he would be powerful, and it was he I hoped would be my first 'x-man.' I had such high hopes for him, of the good we could do… But then it all went horribly wrong." Charles' face was serious. "I wasn't ready, yet."

"….How?" Wondered a voice.

"I told him of the Phoenix."

A few bodies shifted. "I got a vision, of this entity, of the phoenix, and all I could gather was that it was searching for a home, a worthy psychic. I told Artemis of what I saw and that with his vast powers he could very well be the Phoenix's host. It then became imprinted that the Phoenix was his destiny, and because of my notion he slaved and overworked his mental abilities to develop the monstrosity of powers he has today."

"But then, I saw another vision. One of Jean and the Phoenix. I didn't understand what Jean would mean, but I knew it wouldn't be Artemis. I tried to break it to him gently, so that he would stop torturing his mind. But, he wouldn't accept it, and when he did he was filled with bitter resentment towards me. He didn't understand that the Phoenix was_ no_ blessing. It was a curse; a battle promised for the future. He came to the institute a boy, and left a bitter man. If I had only suspected this… I could've done something to stop it…"

"Since Rogue took the Phoenix from Jean, is she free from it now?" Questioned Scott, his eyebrow arched. Kitty opened her mouth but Kurt squeezed her arm for the sake of the briefing.

"The Phoenix originally chose Jean, and it could leave Rogue once Artemis awakens it, but Rogue too is powerful. So, it also could stay. However, Rogue's primary power isn't telepathy or telekinesis, so she will easily be overwhelmed from prolonged visits of the Phoenix." His brow rippled in deep worry for her state. "May she be alright."

Suddenly, Jean's face twitched and her eyes opened. _"Scott_…" She moaned weakly. He was instantly beside her, her hand clasped in his. She didn't even feel this bad after she battled the professor for thirty minutes straight. Her eyes focused slowly on Scott's concerned face. He sighed with relief when she smiled at him.

"Jean! Oh Jean, how do you feel?" He asked quickly, touching a hand to her forehead. She smiled softly, relieving him.

"I'm mostly just feel tired. That's the easiest I think Rogue's ever gone on me. Is she alright?" There was a tense silence between everyone. Scott cleared his throat awkwardly.

"She… She g-"

"She got avay." Kurt answered miserably, Kitty's arm wrapped around him. Jean's eyes looked to the ground. "I'm sorry..." She murmured. They didn't know whose hands she was in. _'Damn it, Jean. Wrong mission to mess up.'_ She shook her head in disappointment. "I should've done better." Scott frowned at her.

"We gotta get a move on lookin' for Stripes, don't beat yourself up. She's not gonna last long in that condition." Worried Logan, his brow furrowed. She barely survived the last time, and that was already tame in comparison. _'I promised her that I would look out for her, damn it._'

"I fear that Artemis is strong enough to bypass Cerebro, but I'm going to go check for her anyhow. I doubt Artemis covered her scent trail, so Logan I advise you to take some kids and go looking for her." Suggested the Professor, his head throbbing from fatigue and overexertion. Ororo peered down at him in worry. He nodded, sending glances to the kids.

"I shall assist you." The weather goddess informed him with a hand on his shoulder. Logan tried to smile, Rogue's plight weighing too heavily on him to.

"As will I." Said Hank determinedly.

"I am going too!" Said Kurt quickly, his face in a frown. Kitty stood, both Amara and Bobby nodded. Scott looked worriedly to Jean.

"How do you feel about going?" He questioned softly. He knew she wanted to help as much as the others, but was also sure she was wiped. Everything the professor confessed was still on his mind. He just wanted to keep her safe.

_'Do you feel up to it?'_ He asked her telepathically.

Jean shifted, still looking clammy and flushed. "A while ago, Rogue put herself on the line to help me. She deserves the same." Said Jean firmly, sitting up slowly. Scott put his hands on her back, to steady her.

_'I got this, Scott.' _

"Jean, when Rogue absorbed you, Artemis had her do so with the intent to absorb all of you to attain the Phoenix." Said the professor slowly. "But I was able to separate the Phoenix from your psyche and allow her only to absorb parts of it, but I don't sense it within you. I think Artemis got his way, anyhow." He shook his head.

Jean's worried glare was cast at the floor. She swallowed hard. "I'd be relieved if Rogue wasn't dealing with it now." She said with a heavy sigh. _'I don't wish that on anybody.' "_You guys don't know what it's like. We've got to help her."

"Jean… Why didn't you let us know what was going on with your powers? And the Phoenix,_ really_?" Questioned Scott softly, obviously a bit offended. They shared everything. Their entire relationship was built on that, knowing each other better than anyone else. "I thought we told each other_ everything_." She chewed her lip. This wasn't the way she imagined him finding out.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to worry everyone. My powers were being handled well… I…" She shook fiery hair.

Her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry. I won't keep you in the dark again."

"If you're good to go, then we better start searchin' for Rogue, we have no time to waste." Said Logan, hands jammed tight in his pockets. If they could find her before she started wreaking havoc, that'd be best. Kitty set her face as tough as she could.

Jean nodded and stood , staggering slightly. Scott was by her side in an instant. A menacing applause sounded from the door way. Everyone turned to see Magneto glaring. He had formally joined Charles after being rescued from En Sabah Nur's clutches. But, that didn't mean he magically agreed with everything the mutant thought. Some things never changed.

"Erik…." Said the Professor slowly. His head was pounding and they had enough to deal with. Logan was already snarling. They always found time to antagonize each other.

"So, with a bundle of hope in your pockets, you're all going to race off into the sunset to save the girl." He taunted. A familiar _'sknnt'_ as Logan revealed himself.

"Logan," Jubilee admonished but her voice was shaking. He scared her when Magneto was around.

"Got a _problem_ with that…?" He snarled back venomously. His claws instantly retracted. He hated Magneto, maybe more than anyone.

"How slow do you learn?" Droned Magneto. Logan's eyes narrowed. He could do this all day.

"Force of habit, I suppose."

"Erik, you seem less than pleased." Said Professor Xavier slowly. "Why?"

"Oh I am, Charles. That mutant is a monstrosity. Unstable. Exactly what a corrupt government needs to try and get Mutant Registration passed. She does one thing out there..." He shook his head, his face dark. "It's over for us, and you know it. That _isn't_ Rogue anymore…" He warned ominously. Charles looked away as everyone reacted.

"Vhich is vhy we're going to_ rescue_ her, to get Rogue back." Kurt retorted hotly. He never sat well with him being welcome to come and go as he pleased. He never understood the professor's affinity for him. He was a ruthless man who probably experimented on him. "Ve von't let anything happen."

"But you can't, my boy. It would be a miracle if you all could stop her,_ saving_ her is out of the question." He looked at them as though he wasn't impressed. "Those glimpses of darkness, Charles. I _know_ you saw them. I did, too. Keep acting like this and that is how those barren times will come to be. Without either of us, slaves to the sentinels!" He exclaimed, his eyes black with horrible memories.

_"Stop it!_" Kitty exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Jean was holding her back. Logan was fighting to unleash his claws, finished with his tirade.

"Listen bub, you better shut the fu-" His voice cut off when Magneto crushed a fist.

"Oh, _mercy me_ for being honest, Logan, but I won't sugar coat this. At the end of the day, Rogue might not even_ survive_ without Artemis in her mind. The strain of all those psyches and the Phoenix, she's probably long dead now." Magneto said in a matter-of-factly. "Worry about the world left behind, and what will happen if you allow your friend to lay siege to innocent people. We fight for_ mutants,_ not just the one you feel you cannot save." He accused angrily.

"Listen Magneto, if all you have to say is useless stuff like that, then keep your mouth shut." Demanded Scott, his voice shaking. He had threatened to leave when Charles granted him asylum at the institute. He knew it would come back to bite them. He had been pushed far past his tipping point already. The white haired mutant watched Scott, remembering his badly hatched asteroid plan.

"Or you'll shut it for me, I suppose?" He taunted, a blank look on his face. Professor Xavier scowled.

"Erik! That is enough. Scott is right, if you've got nothing positive to contribute, then keep your thoughts to yourself." Said the professor crossly. "You are here as a guest, and you will not tell us how to conduct ourselves as X-Men."

_"I won't_, Charles. I won't. You've got to choose the lesser of two evils. What's one life for many? You call yourselves crusaders for mankind, now's the chance to prove your dedication. I for one, am not going to stand for this. I won't be denied the right of seeing my dreams come true, not because of your wayward students. If you won't act appropriately, I will." he stated. Charles sighed.

"We are never meant to agree, are we old friend?" He questioned as Logan seethed behind him. Erik made a face. "If you don't agree, please stay out of our way." Said the telepath, wheeling towards Cerebro with Ororo and Jean.

"What_ he_ said." Growled Logan, moving to go with him. Rahne stopped them all in their tracks. She was fairer than usual, all the color flushed from her skin. She was shaking so bad Logan and Scott immediately went to her side. "Darlin'? What's wrong?" He peered down into bright, green eyes.

"It's_ Rogue,_" She whimpered in her Scottish accent. He paled ten shades as Magneto crossed his arms triumphantly behind them. "She's... She's attackin' the Manhattan bridge. Lass is really powerful. Wha'do we do?!" Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're staying, Rahne. Main X-Team, Drake, 'Mara, and Ro. We're heading out." He set his face like stone, daring Magneto to say something snarky.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Mystique trembled at the sight of her adopted daughter. Artemis had promised things. Her daughter's safety being among the most important. But, she was no longer convinced that that was who she was. Her chopped, skunky hair was longer than _Jean's_ now. She'd changed her outfit of her own accord, as well. The cat suit was skin tight and black as night. Silver gloves and boots glittered as she stood, her eyes staring through her former mother. Hollow. Crazed.

She looked like a woman, her cleavage exposed in the very grown up outfit mirroring her own. Around her neck, a grey scarf hung loosely. Mystique never imagined she'd see her looking so grown up. The little girl group had only been a precursor to this. The mutant seemed to be marveling at her own body, her hands. The only thing the shapeshifter could think was that Artemis had damaged her mind. _"She'-"_

"She's well. The Phoenix force is not used to having a body. Feeling feelings." His grin twisted wide. "She's fine." He studied her face, carefully. He knew all there was to know about the Phoenix. If she was awake, he'd know. But even dormant, the force was changing the young girl. Right into a woman.

"Well," Mystique hissed, loosing patience. "Is she, still... Y'know. _Rogue?_" She pressed impatiently. Artemis locked his fingers together.

"You're not Rogue _or_ the Phoenix. Are you?" The dark haired telepath circled around Rogue, appraising her silently. He needed to gauge where her head was at, he didn't need the real Rogue relapsing at the sight of her friends. She shook her head slowly, and Mystique swallowed.

"I... I don't know." She answered truthfully. She didn't know how to put any of her feelings to words. It was all new to her, and tantalizing.

"That is okay, it'll be figured out in due time." Both he and Mystique stepped back when Rogue began to glow.

"This one... She has... _Lived so many lives, seen so many lives..."_ Her eyes suddenly went black. Mystique's heart froze, her instincts telling her to run. Whatever she'd let him do to her was no longer in their control. _"I want to feel. Feel it all. Now."_ Sweat trailed down the blue woman's face as she realized the temperature was rising._ 'What the hell is happening...'_ She'd never seen anything like it, not even during Apocalypse_. "I said now-"_

"And you_ will_, my queen." Artemis bowed, leaving Mystique standing awkwardly. Keeping Rogue and the Phoenix happy was crucial to his revenge against Xavier. "But, we must find how to address you. Not yet the Phoenix, but not Rogue either. Right?" She looked at her hands, again.

"The one whose skin leeches all... Poison, feels appropriate." Mystique hung her head. If she ever felt like a failure as a mother, it was right now. Artemis grinned.

"Poison. Powerful... Yes, that will do. We will go, to the Manhattan bridge." Mystique paled. "That'll be our casting call for the X-Men." When Charles saw Rogue, he would see what the fruits of his kindness would be. The psychic turned to Mystique. "You, your job will to be creating a diversion that siphons relief efforts from the Manhattan area. The whole world will know the wrath of Poison. Come,"

The shapeshifter watched, helpless as he and Rogue hovered off arm in arm. When they'd gone, she tossed her face to her palms._ 'What have I done...'_

* * *

_"There is a hostile, unidentified object hovering around the Manhattan bridge this afternoon. Much in the way the Magnet Mutant Magneto has attacked in the past, the mutant or super powered person has been swaying and disrupting the bridge, causing panic and mayhem below. All routes to the bridge are closed, as all relief and emergency efforts are taxed by explosions in four other boroughs. Law enforcement stresses to stay inside unless you must commute, and t-"_

Scott turned the news broadcast off in the Blackbird when he noticed how green Kurt and Kitty looked. They had no idea what condition to expect Rogue in, they all were just hoping they weren't too late. "There are countless lives at stake." Charles pressed over the radio of the jet. "_Including_ Rogue's. Please." Scott's palms went numb as he clenched a fist.

"We won't fail, professor." He sighed when the transmission ended. "How did I miss all this, Jean." The red head wrapped her arms around him and stuck her hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"We _all_ did, Scott." He looked to his girlfriend, so grateful she was at least safe. Hoping the same for his friend. Logan was pacing anxiously, planning and plotting in his head.

"Kurt, Kitty. You guys are gonna be evacuating off the bridge. We don't want to risk it." He ordered, stroking his chin. He eyed young Jaime, reluctant to let him on the field. They needed the help. "Madrox, you help. And be_ careful_. We don't need anyone else missing." He jammed his hands in his pockets and sighed, noticing the glum atmosphere of the plane. "Elf, Half-Pint. How're ya doin'?" He asked, his voice quieter.

Kurt was staring out a window, few of words the whole flight. "As expected." He answered, his mind occupied. How had he missed this? What more could he have done to help her? It was on everyone's mind.

"We're okay, Mr. Logan." Kitty placated, knowing he needed to hear it from somebody. He placed a hand on both their heads.

"She'll be alright, guys." He promised, his own eyes glittering with emotion. He knew he hoped so. Before he got a response the jet rocked, sending both Amara and Kitty pitching to the floor. Jean flopped into Scott's arms as he looked around. Hank adjusted his glasses, looking out the window.

"I believe they call that, turbulence." Logan glowered in his direction as the plane rocked, violently.

"Hey, Storm. I know we're in a hurry,_ but easy_!" Bobby called from the ground, rubbing his butt. Logan righted Kitty and sniffed, looking around.

"Wait. Somethin's not right." Logan reported, sniffing again. Just as the plane rocked again Jean began to shriek and cry, her screams echoing in the cabin. She shoved Scott away from her, holding her head.

"Oh, _god_!" She cried. She clenched her teeth, sucking in deep breaths as she tried to organize her thoughts.

"JEAN," Scott braced her shoulders, his brow mobbed with sweat. "What is it?"

"Jeannie?"

"It's... It's the_ Phoenix._ I'm still linked to it." She looked around, tears in her eyes. "It's... It's awake, and it's_ feasting_ on Rogue's turmoil and unique perspective on life, _nnngghh-"_ The Blackbird rocked again, Kitty almost slamming into a window before Hank grabbed her ankle.

"Thanks," She cried, screaming as the plane continued to fall.

"We were hit with an electromagnetic pulse!" Ororo exclaimed from the cockpit. "We are in free fall!" Cursing, Logan looked around the jet. Jubilee stuttered into the wall.

"There's a Danger Room course for this," She looked around, her black hair unruly. _"Right?" _

"Hank, get Drake and Kitty to the roof!" He looked out the window. _"Now_, hurry!" The blue mutant obeyed, grabbing them both. "Bobby, Kitty'll phase you through and give you a chance to ice a smoother impact!" He explained. Jean had her eyes shut in deep concentration, but she couldn't get a hold of the plane. Rogue was too strong.

"H-Hurry!" She cried, her hair covering her face. Hank lifted both mutants and Kitty phased Bobby through. Using some math and tons of training, he iced a ramp at the right angle to keep them from a bumpy impact. He finished with a wall of ice to slow their slide, so the plane would come to a stop. With Jean and Ororo's help, the Blackbird bumped gently into the ice shelf.

Everyone sighed in relief inside. Logan leaned over and exhaled. "Anyone else sick?" A few hands raised as Scott peered into Jean's face.

"Fantastic job, everyone." Hank praised, his hands clasped optimistically. His expression changed when Ororo gasped and fled quickly from the jet. Logan frowned. _'Rogue...'_ He followed, looking at the team, seriously.

"Be sharp everyone. Red, you be careful." She nodded at him, her face locked in determination. They had to stop Artemis' plan. She could tell by the way the professor was acting, or something very bad was going to happen. Scott nodded in agreement as they filed out of the plane. None of them were prepared for Rogue's state. She looked like a different person, like what Artemis had done had aged her.

She was sitting atop a massive spider made of scrap metal. She and Artemis sat on top, leering down at the team from above. Jean tried to search for her true self, but the suggestions put by Artemis were some of the strongest and most sophisticated she'd ever encountered. '_That's not good._' She thought, swear trailing down her face. Artemis only sneered.

_"Finally_, Poison's entertainment has arrived." Scott's fists were shaking.

"Her name is _Rogue_, and this is over. She's coming with us." The psychic only laughed.

"Is that so? Poison, what do_ you_ think?" Rogue only hovered, looking at the X-Men like she didn't know who they were. Fire and water floated in her hands as the skies shook with thunder. Electricity and stone from the ground crawled all over her. Kurt shook as he stared at his sister, wondering if any part of her remained crushed under the Phoenix and Artemis' manipulation.

"Who's _Rogue_?" She asked, the waves in the river beside them becoming crazy. Waves became violent and crashed, casting a foam over the water. She grinned, not even breaking a sweat. Bobby screamed when the molecules in the air began to freeze, making his hair stand on end.

"She's-"

"They'll hit the bridge," Logan cursed, watching as the bridge rocked._ 'Stop this, Rogue_.' Charles tried. _'You must-'_

"Ah, nice try Charles. But not nearly enough. She's finally free of you. Like_ me._" Artemis gloated. "Your professor wasn't even brave enough to come. Because, only he knows how dangerous I am." The red head shook her head.

"You don't even know, you're playing with things you don't understand." Jean tried, speaking calmly. "Trust me, Artemis. This isn't a game." The other psychic baulked, his brow furrowed in knots. "Stop this, before somebody really gets hurt."

"No, the Phoenix is finally in possession of someone _worthy._" He corrected with folded arms. "And Rogue, that tortured girl... She's finally happy. Aren't you?" He laughed as Rogue smiled, seemingly in agreement. Kurt's tail lashed violently as he tried to run forward but Logan held him back.

"No! That isn't true! Say it!" He cried out, tears in his eyes.

"Didn't any of you notice how supremely_ unhappy_ she was? Please, do her a kindness and let her be like this." He waved a hand dismissively at their shocked and outraged faces.

"Take it back!" Kitty screamed, her face red.

"You're wrong." Scott hissed. "You don't know her."

_"She has... So much_," Rogue spoke suddenly in a voice that was not her own_. "She has lived... She has seen so much more, than even you..._" Kitty whimpered when her eyes went black again, sending a chill down Artemis' spine. _"I want to see more, I must." _The X-Men scattered when her eyes glowed yellow. The metal monstrosity stuttered to life, legs crashing to the ground.

Scott dove and shoved Jean out of the way as giant fangs dug into the concrete. Logan grabbed two Jaimes and ran, Kurt teleporting Amara and Jubilee to safety. Artemis only laughed as they scrambled, like ants to avoid being squished. Rogue could feel their fear. It was intoxicating. It was driving her. Like nothing she ever felt before._ 'It fuels me...'_ Artemis watched as she floated off the creation.

Random plots of concrete began to explode as flames licked at her back. _"I will feel it all._" She cried, her voice garbled with power.

"FALL BACK," Logan shouted desperately. She was entirely too powerful. One of them was going to get killed. "I SAID_, NOW._" The team reluctantly obeyed, watching as the metal and steel evaporated from Rogue's power. Logan could feel it, too. Searing his skin and then healing, again. _'What have they done to her...'_ He'd never seen anything like this, not in his worst dreams.

He winced, feeling her power lick and tear at his skin. It almost hurt as bad as his Weapon X surgery, but he pressed forward against the cries of the X-Men.

_"Logan!"_ Scott screamed, trying to free himself from Jean's hands. "No, STOP!"

"Don't, _please_!" Kitty sobbed into her hands from Hanks arms.

Rogue snarled as Logan forced his way through her destructive power. "_You dare defy my power? All that was, what is, and what will be? Dark Phoenix?"_ Logan dropped to one knee, but forced himself to continue. It only made Rogue angrier, the flames growing in intensity. Jean threw up a shield telekinetically, grunting with effort. _"Why, little man? You would die, for them?"_ Logan looked into Rogue's seething, black eyes.

"For _you_, Rogue." Her eyes went wide.

_"You're letting them push you around, and the Rogue I know wouldn't let that happen!" He shouted at her, even as she pummeled him with her out of control powers. Lightning, then magnetism. Then, telekinesis. She started panting, tears squeezing past shut eyes. Slowly, the clones moved together. _

_"L-Logan... Ah, Ah can't. There's, there's too many, A-" _

_"Yes, you can!" He shot back, his eyes shining with emotion. "I believe in you, more than anyone. It'll be okay. Fight it, Rogue!" _

She jerked back from the sudden memory. It was as delicious as the others, but it made the real Rogue restless. _"No! Stop it! She's not coming back!"_ She shrieked, her eyes mad. A massive wave began to rise in the water below the bridge. _"Stop trying to claw your wait out! NO," _She thrashed wildly tears streaking down her face as she fought the wild current of memories. _'It's too much!'_

"NO," Ororo screamed, rising to fight it. Not even her massive abilities were enough, the ocean churned. She held her hands out, struggling to battle Rogue's might. _'It's too much! No, can't let it... Hit bridge!'_ Artemis watched his mentor's team, struggling to withstand the power of one. She wasn't even trying and they'd already lost. It was happening fast. Too fast.

_'No,'_ Artemis thought_. 'This is too much! Too soon, she'll finish them. Xavier needs to see-'_ "Enough, Poison." He said, watching her carefully. Her teeth were bared animalistically. "Poison!" He called again as the flames swelled. "ENOUGH," He clutched a fist and Rogue relaxed, her eyes normal. Logan glared at him. "We have plenty of time for them." He wiped at his forehead. "The bridge."

Rogue nodded weakly, shooting to the sky at his request. "Storm, Jean!" Scott cried, both mutants trailing after her.

"I will free you from this oppression, child!" Ororo's eyes went as white as her hair. Rains and winds picked up as Ororo struggled to stand a chance against Rogue's seemingly limitless powers. "STORM, GUIDE ME!" Thunder crashed, but Rogue did not flinch, the bridge swaying as she watched the people below. Jean had never seen the weather witch press her powers like this, but it did nothing.

_"Silence, Ororo Munroe. Mlinzi wa mbingu."_ The weather goddess went pale, Jean helpless beside her.

"Don't let her in your head, Storm. That's what she_ wants_." She grit her teeth, trying to defend her teammate against the mental assault. That was what the Shadow King called her when he used her powers to terrify Africa. And very few knew that, certainly not Rogue. She began to shake as she stared into Rogue's black eyes.

_"I know all you fear. It isn't fun for me, storm rider."_ Jean shouted when Rogue clutched a fist, cackling. Nothing happened, but Ororo was shrouded in an all encompassing darkness. She could feel walls pressing her, closing in on every side.

_"NO,_" She shouted, making Logan's hair stand on end. He was most familiar of all with Ororo's claustrophobic black outs, and they were dangerous with her powers. The winds picked up, nearly blowing Kitty over as the skies lit with lightning. "PLEASE, RELEASE ME."

"Rogue_, stop it_!" Jean pleaded, trying to burrow into her mind. It was nothing but chaos, a black hole._ 'I've got to think of something-'_ She screamed when lightning struck the mutant, sending her sizzling to the ground. "Storm, NO." Logan raced out, just catching his teammate before she collided with the ground. He looked up, snarling. Ororo moaned in pain in his arms, making his stomach twist.

"No... Must,_ help-"_

"Give it a sec, darlin'." He insisted, his worried stare upwards. He set her down as gently as he could. "Drake, get us up there." Shaking, the boy obliged. Amara, Scott, Kurt, and Logan hopped on the ice ramp. Artemis only smiled. It was going better than he imagined it.

Jean hovered, shaking as Rogue stared. This was going to be up to her. "You have to_ fight it,_ Rogue. You know I know how hard it is-"

_"You know nothing. This is the best moment of my life._" She turned her attention back on the bridge in front of them. _"Leave me._" Rogue turned when she felt a telekinetic tug, Jean's eyes focused intently on her._ "So be it."_ Rogue held up a hand one of the support cables of the bridge, snapped. Jean could hear and feel the growing panic below. The screams and shouts of terror. _"I see it, feel it. Their fear. It fuels me. Leave me alone, you were never meant to have the Phoenix."_

Jean shook her head. "Neither were you, someone else has just manipulated and abused you. _Again, Rogue._ Don't let th-" Jean screamed as she twisted through the air. The look on Rogue's face was chillingly blank.

_"I am Poison. Rogue's gone."_ The telepath gasped as Magneto descended from the air, covered in a bright, purple sheen. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he struggled to grapple with Rogue. The professor hadn't told the team that Magneto would be joining them. Even as desperate as the fight was, he wasn't necessarily on their side.

"Rogue, enough of this!" Magneto declared, doing his best to protect the bridge with an electromagnetic shield. "You've done enough."

_"Enough?"_ Rogue questioned as she began to glow. A wall of water began to rise behind her as Jean Magneto watched._ "It will never be enough._" Another support cable snapped on the bridge as Jean began to sob, the wails for help in her mind becoming unbearable. Magneto groaned, using his expansive powers to keep the structure afloat.

"Rogue,"

_'Charles... You must do something. Now, the people... The bridge, it cannot wait!'_ Magneto screamed. He held the portable Cerebro in his hands, but found himself unable to move. '_Charles!'_

_'Jean, you must stop them. Rogue and Magneto, they can not..._' It's making the red head emotional to hear how scared and helpless the man feels. Not even as he faced Apocalypse did he seem so lost.

_'I'm trying, Professor. She's so strong, an-'_

_'You don't understand... What he'll have me, what I'll have to do... Jean I've vowed to never use the full extent of my abilities against another. Against my students. Help me.'_ Tears leaked in the psychic's eyes. "Magneto!"

* * *

If Remy was any good at reading Destiny's handwritten scrawled futures, he would bet that Rogue was at the Manhattan bridge already. The sun was setting, and the professor was about to make a choice. One Remy could not let him make. He knew the psychic was a good man, one who would die if it would give mutants a chance at peaceful survival. But sometimes, a good man was the most dangerous thing of all.

The cajun was certain they were in for a darker future if Rogue didn't survive. World politics, the X-Men, none of it was his concern. He had a promise to keep to her, and only her. He was sneaking unusually fast, frantic not to miss his only chance. The institute's alarm system had been disabled in the chaos; the diaries told him of that as well.

He made it to the second floor with ease, picking the third window like it was as simple as breathing. The bald man didn't even seem surprised when he appeared, his staff in hand. He stood, the wind blowing his jacket and unruly hair.

_"Professor._" He breathed. Charles blinked, rubbing his hands over the Cerebro machine.

"You cannot change my mind." He said, his eyes shut in regret. "Countless, precious lives are at stake. _Thousands_ more, if I let her complete her rampage. I have exhausted every thought,_ every option_..." Remy only shook his head, red and black eyes narrowed.

"What happen out here ain' _on her._" He reminded, holding his gaze. He wasn't sure if he could charm telepaths, but he knew that _he_ could not read his mind. They seemed locked in a stalemate, for a moment. "Y'don't have it in ya t'kill one o'ya own." He can see the tears welling behind tired, dark eyes. If he did do it, he was waiting until the last possible second. A good sign to the cajun.

"It isn't Rogue's fault. This is the result of_ my_ countless failures." Remy tensed when he fitted the device on his head. He didn't want to hurt a cripple, but he would. He promised her, and that was currency in New Orleans.

_"Don't," She spat, hair starting to wave from the moisture and humidity of the south. Silvery locks clung to her face, somehow making her even cuter. Her makeup had been stolen by the bayou, leaving a fair face that Remy was certain he liked more. She had every right to be angry with him, but he can tell by her eyes she's mostly just disappointed. "Ya jus' did the wrong thing for the right reasons..." _

_They're both burning under the X-Geeks stare, but he doesn't care. Cajuns pay their debts their own way, and he certainly owed her, now. "So, what now?" He didn't know why, but he half hoped their southern rampage could continue. Fun was what they had, right?_

_"Ah'm goin' back with the X-Men." She turned, but not before adding. "Ah don't care what you do." He chuckles, glad she's not too upset to be prickly. Worst thing he could imagine was the girl losing her luster. _

_"Hm. Sure ya don'." _

_"Well," Rogue's anxious to avoid his charm. "I better-" She froze when he grabbed her hand, making both Scott and Logan tense up. Kurt's paying special attention to the conversation. Maybe they didn't notice, but Gambit had definitely tried to steal her away. For good. His tail swishes back and forth anxiously as she paws the card in her hand. _

_"You will be fine, cherie. Ya got people watchin' for ya." She stared as he retreated, not looking back once. But somehow, she knew he meant it._

"I_ cannot_ allow her to hurt helpless people, Gambit. No matter how against my ethics it goes..." He wasn't moved when he grabbed a card, charging it quickly. Who could move faster? His destructive power, or years and years of fine tuned telepathy? Charles already knew that answer. _"Forgive me."_ Remy cursed.

* * *

_"I don't care if you send an army. God, himself. God is nothing compared to me, the world's oldest entity armed with knowledge of feeling! Emotion! Nothing, not even the love you have, X-Men, will stop..._" Her voice cut of suddenly, and Jean watched as dark veins spread along her skin. Rogue couldn't speak, suddenly. She was cold. Freezing.

Logan, Kurt, Amara, and Bobby watched as Rogue's rampage halted, suddenly._ 'How...'_ Logan thought, looking around. His eyes bulged. _'Unless...'_

Rogue tried to focus on the white hot heat of her power, but there was only a blizzard in her mind. 'No...' Her hands curled into fists as she gasped piteously. _"NO,"_ Jean began to shake. Charles wouldn't. He couldn't hurt one of his own, he'd never give up. Not on Rogue and not on her, if the Phoenix returned... her head was spinning.

Logan and Kurt began shrieking when Rogue suddenly fell from the sky. "ROGUE!"

"S-SISTER!" Magneto shook his head.

"I'm sorry, child..."

**_XAVIER PROTOCOLS  
_**_Clearance Level: Alpha - Moira McTaggert  
_**_  
_**

_Subject: Anna Marie D'Canto_

_Alias: Rogue_

_Affiliation: X-Men*Currently, Brotherhood Of Mutants (formerly), Apocalypse *(against her will)_

_Known relatives: Raven (Mystique) Darkholme (Adoptive mother), Irene Adler (Destiny) (Foster mother)_

_Power(s): Memory leeching/absorption, life force absorption, transference of mutant abilities activated at touch_

_Length of time depends on the hold. Is capable of imprinting permanently **risks unknown. **Studies show her latent mutation has a 75% chance of emulating abilities stronger than owner, pushing towards Omega category. Lapses in control prove she has the ability to recall past absorbed powers, she just has to learn how *A Shadow of Apocalypse lives in her_

_Power Level: Lambda - Omega  
Rogue may be one of the most powerful X-Men (aside from Jean) with the least control. This makes her potentially very dangerous._

_Measures:  
Natural weaknesses to the mind provided by her mutation make her easily suggestible should she become volatile. Mental intrusion is the first step of action. Hospitalization and heavy medication is another, should it go that far. On a destructive scale, like most Lambda to Omega mutants, the subject suffers from a weak heart. This can be exploited in the most hopeless of situations to save lives._


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Veins flushed Rogue's skin as she plummeted, an unbearable cold pervading her. She struggled wildly to fly, float, teleport;_ anything_. All she could focus on was how cold she was, drowning out the eternal flames in her. The Phoenix struggled to keep Rogue conscious, hissing with a growing fury._ 'You would kill this child? This child, Charles? How would you live with yourself?_" The force shot to the telepath's mind, miles away.

He shook when the menacing voice prompted him. _'Then release her, Phoenix. Release her and go far from here. Don't make me do this.'_ He pushed harder, Rogue's actual body temperature dropped as she sailed through the sky. He was trying to trick her body into freezing.

_'YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.'_ Her eyes went black again as a stream of water spouted up from below. It blasted Rogue and kept her from crashing into the water. Magneto frowned in the air. His eyes became golden as he frantically summoned the iron and ore in the ocean below._ 'She cannot get away. CHARLES, you MUST!_' He hadn't thought his friend could go through with it.

He had come prepared to do what he needed to do. Rogue shook her head as she seemed to stand on the water, glaring angrily as Magneto tore the ore from underneath them. Drops of moisture rained down over everything as Rogue stared at him, her teeth bared. There was still a blizzard raging in her mind, but it didn't matter anymore. She just wanted to eliminate Erik Lensherr from the cosmos.

_"You..."_

_'Jean...'_ Charles' mind exploded in her mind._ 'You all have to stop this altercation. Now!'_ He'd never sounded so frenzied before, half sobbing in her mind. It unnerved her to her core_. 'Rogue is not supposed to be able to see Manhattan. My powers... She's too strong. They aren't working. I'll have to...'_ She can't believe he would insinuate it. Jean stared at Rogue, and while her episodes were nowhere near this bad it could be her own future.

_'Professor-'_ Would he kill her, if he had to? She watched as the ore began to fly, a wall of flames rising behind Rogue. The telepath quickly erected a massaging psi-shield around her and the other X-Men members as they watched, terrified.

_"You will regret this choice in every life."_ The Phoenix seethed through Rogue, her black eyes locked on Magneto. He stared back at her, the mineral rocketing forward like bullets.

"Forgive me. But, I cannot allow this... What they will do to _us_, if I let you." Rogue covered herself in an ominous, orange light. Bobby began to shout, but Jean's shield protected them from the vicious assault.

"Good work, Red." Logan called through clenched teeth. They were far from out of the woods, and Magneto was trying his hardest to kill Rogue. And, maybe even the professor. He didn't want to think it, but it wasn't Jean that dragged her from the sky. She wasn't powerful enough between the barriers against her powers and without the Phoenix.

_'Don't thank me, yet. I can shield us but I can't do anything else.'_ She told him, her head voice strained with effort. Logan's wide eyes landed back on Rogue. Magneto's attack didn't appear to be hurting her.

_'Chuck won't... He can't._'

_'I'm not so sure. I've never seen him sound so worried about something. Like if we don't stop Rogue in time he'll just die.'_ Bobby watched as Logan clutched a fist. He loved the man dearly, but he'd never forgive him if he killed Rogue.

_'I'll heal her, Jean. I ain't lettin' her die.'_ She didn't respond, her green eyes were watching Magneto and the Phoenix face off. The older mutant seemed to be tired from the impressive display of his powers. Rogue was covered in dark, violet veins as she shook with rage. An ordinary mutant dared to try and take her, on? Like he could stop time. Or fate. The inevitable.

Tears streamed down Rogue's ashen face. "We have to do something!" Scott screamed into the chaos, water and wind spraying everywhere.

"I'm going after her." Kurt exclaimed, tears shining in his face. Logan grabbed him so fast and tight that Scott flinched. His touch didn't hurt the boy, but the shaking of his hand indicated that if he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't teleport. "L-"

_"You be quiet."_ He said in a tone he'd never heard before. He dropped his tail instantly. "You go out there, _you die."_ He wrenched him closer, growling menacingly in his face. He can see the tears shining in his eyes, too. "You want to do that to her? _To us_?" The tears were freely flowing down Kurt's face as Amara, Scott, and Bobby all watched. They were all scared.

"I... I..." When Scott put a hand on his shoulder, he released him.

"Nobody's going outside of Jean's shield but me." He told him, his face grim.

"But-" Scott tried to interject.

_"No buts._" He glared harder to Kurt to emphasize that him teleporting may get him killed by his claws.

_'Charles.'_ Magneto cried out mentally. The Phoenix was protecting herself, somehow. And Magneto was running out of energy. '_You must kill her. Or I will die.'_ He told him, presenting him the impossible choice.

* * *

When Charles showed no sign of stopping or removing the device on his head, Remy cursed. He tossed his charged card and jumped quickly himself. He reached swiftly for the portable Cerebro and removed it as gently he could. Charles cried out as the thief tossed the machine across the room. In seconds, it erupted into a plume of smoke. Charles watched, shocked, as Remy dusted his hands off.

"Bang, ya dead." He murmured. "Gambit sorry." Charles stared, looking deep into red and black eyes. He even tried to probe a little, see if he sensed some nefarious plan involving her. He then remembered that the New Orleans mutant could not be read. Remy sees his searching stare but doesn't acknowledge it.  
"You... Would do all_ this_ to stop me from hurting her?" The southerner's face darkened. She was still in very real danger.

"Gambit don' like _mistakes."_ He answered cryptically, Destiny's diary hidden safely in his trench coat_. 'Can we be sure it would've been one?'_

"How did you know?" The telepath demanded, watching as he idled near the open window.

"T'ieves don't be sharin' dere secrets, _homme_." He answered, the look in his eye hard. Charles only pressed his mouth in a grim line.

"Gambit,_ please._" A flustered Warren Worthington appeared at the door, staying back to help protect the school with so many X-Men and instructors gone. Charles had called to him while he was discussing things with Gambit. "Stay. Talk," He reached out to him. "You want to _help_ her, too." He watched his eyes soften.

"Gambit still got more to do. Gotta keep helpin' her. She_ survive_," He looked at the telepath, questions written on his face. "Maybe Gambit come here an' talk." The X-Men were heavily mentioned in the book. If Rogue was there she'd always be in danger, with them. Warren watched in shock as he gracefully glided out of the window and out of sight.

"P-Professor!" Warren cried, rushing to his side. "_He_-" He looked the debris of the broken Cerebro on the ground.

"He wanted to help Rogue." He answered, his face steeped on his head in thought. "He knew to come here and stop me. Somehow, he knows the future." The handsome man's face blanched as he thought about the professor's words. _'I pray that he can.'_

* * *

"Rogue!_ Stop this!_" Magneto shouted, desperate to end her tirade. She wouldn't stop at the bridge. The Phoenix would consume her and the rest of the world. _'You must. Erik. You will.'_ Rogue's hand was held out in a claw towards him, her lips bared in a snarl.

_"To wink you from existence won't do."_ She continued, the temperature rising around her. A light began to stream from her body. _"For you who chased power, my gift to you will be death by it."_ A white light shot from Rogue and straight toward him.

"Magneto!" Scott screamed as they all watched, helplessly. The shield around Rogue temporarily lowered, and the master of his craft took the shot he had, even if it meant his death, too. He shot, the minerals flying through the air like bullets. One found it's way close to Rogue's heart. The protection of the Phoenix force was gone. The ancient power was hurdling toward _him_.

"What is she doing!" Scott yelled, trying to wrench from Logan's arms. "He'll be_ wors-"_

"He's not gonna be able to handle it, Scott..." Logan murmured, the frown twisting his face. "Magneto's strong, but what makes him Omega is his resourcefulness. His _cunning_ with his power. His ideology that won over dozens of powerful mutants. But, Rogue can barely contain the Phoenix. And it's because she has echoes of telepaths in her." Logan informed, his words getting louder as he spoke.

Kurt watched, horror on his face. "No... He'll," Magneto tried to brace himself as best he could, but he knew what was coming. His screams seemed to break the sound barrier. He'd never felt anything like it, and he had willingly 'evolved' himself, multiple times. The REBIRTH machine was no easy process to take. Erik's brand of experimentation had killed many on his conquest for knowledge.

But, the Phoenix force was something else. Pain and power erupted into every strand of his DNA._ "Don't fight it. Just die. It isn't like you have any choice in the matter... Erik Lensherr. Number 214782."_ The man's eyes went wide with terror. The numbers roll of her tongue with hellish glee, six numbers related to the worst time in his life. Scott stood dumbly as he could only watch, her power electrifying the air. Filling everything with a deep, vibrating hum. Magneto began to glow.

_'Professor! His corporal form can't handle this!'_

_'Jean, then you must save him!'_ Charles practically screamed back, barely able to compose the thought._ 'Cerebro is destroyed!'_

_'Charles..._' Tears leaked out of the telepath's eyes, all the way at the mansion.

_'I hesitated and Gambit stopped me. This is my fault, my friend...'_

_'To be undone by your compassion is not a bad way to die. I knew you couldn't. That is why I came.'_ Charles could feel the smile as he heard his words, a fear gripping his chest. _'If I am worth what I think I am, I think I did one good thing.'_ The psychic's eyes went wide.

_'Magnus-'_

_'Goodbye, Charles.'_

_'NO-'_

* * *

Rogue only smiled as Magneto tried to protect himself from the Phoenix force. It was a losing battle, one he couldn't hope to win. "You will destroy us all." He said, sagging with exhaustion as the power ravaged him. Finally, he crumbled away into nothing. Kitty screamed from the ground in shock, Hank clasping large hands on her shoulders.

Amara stumbled into Logan's arms as they stared, even Scott, in silence._ "She's..."_ Bobby began, but there were no words. Magneto was gone. Only ash floated to the air. The force rocketed back to Rogue, but something was wrong. Logan sniffed. He smelled blood. _Rogue's_ blood. '_The bullets...'_ He thought, remembering Magneto's attack. _'JEAN,'_

The spout of water holding Rogue collapsed. Her veins vanished and her eyes returned to normal. She began falling, again. Artemis cursed as Jean used her telekinesis to quickly lift Logan through the air, hopefully get to her before Artemis could. She was weak, suddenly. The older mutant knew that wasn't good. The professor had told everyone that she was running on borrowed time with the Phoenix. Logan soared through the air, desperate to get to her before she crashed into the ocean.

_'C'mon, Jeannie. Don't fail me, now.'_ He prayed for the first time in he didn't know how long. As though answered, the girl crashed into his arms before they both fell into the ocean. He held her close, his eyes watering at the scent of her blood. She was hanging limply in his hands, her skin paler than he ever wanted to see it. "Hang on, Marie. Don't you quit on us,_ yet._"

He was moving swiftly once they reached the ground, seeing a wound close to her right clavicle. Her eyes are wide but they're sage green, not black. She was taking slow, deliberate breaths as he watched her. He's snaking out of worn, leather gloves as fast as possible. Artemis is hindering him because he knows she needs to be healed. Logan almost jumped when she spoke. In her own, tired voice.

"Don't." Was all she said, a single tear crawling down her face. He felt a lump rise in his throat like bile.

_"Shh, Stripe._ No talkin'." He told her, reaching out with a shaking hand.

"Please-" He grabbed the back of her neck as gently as he could, wincing when a hot fire raced through his veins. She groaned, trying to tug away from his grip, but it was no use. She felt the wound closing automatically as he fed her his healing factor. '_Good girl, Rogue._' Soon, the pain began to climb. He cried out, feeling his body light aflame inside. _'What's-'_

The Phoenix awoke again, stoked by Rogue's strong love and worry for Logan and vice versa. She was more amped up then she was before. The entity didn't understand feelings. Love. Pain. It excited it, terrified it. The street began to crack away as her power cracked and exploded, Logan stuck suspended in front of her. Kitty began running, panting frantically but Jean halted her. "She's_gonna-"_

"No, Kitty! Logan heals and Rogue's _too dangerous_, right now!" She cried, tears dangerously close to spilling. "You can't go over there, he has to get through to her." Kitty shook her head, her whole face red.

"Jean, no-"

They both paused and watched as Logan cried out in anguish. It was like there was nothing of Rogue left. Her hair splayed around around her as she isolated Logan from the others._ "She loves you... So much, it woke me!"_ She hissed, eyeing Logan as he repeatedly burned and healed. He didn't know if there was a breaking point where he'd finally die, but as he looked at her he didn't care. For the first time, he didn't see any trace of the girl he'd vowed to protect. She was something else.

_"Stripes..."_ He sobbed, watching her try to battle with the cosmic entity.

_"Her love will give life. Break worlds..."_ He struggled to shake his head.

_"No_, darlin'. That's not the way. You don't let your powers _or_ this push you around." He told her, his eyes shining at her despite being singed. He saw her real eyes flash in pools of darkness. "I _know_it feels impossible to win. These are the battles that you fight the hardest." He watched her shake, holding her palm in front of her.

_"Logan?"_ She said, her voice warped by the power. He dropped again, to the ground and Jean burst into a sob as he healed. His uniform hung off in tatters, burned away by Rogue's incendiary power. She stood in front of him, cradling her hand as she fought the conflicting feelings and emotions. She could barely understand what was going on, just that Logan was there and_ she_ was hurting him.

_"Kid,"_ He gasped, trying to find the strength to stand. He found it when he saw Scott running over, fast. "NO. STOP." He ordered rabidly, stopping him instantly. Rogue was lethal to anyone who couldn't heal. And the Phoenix was shredding her soul. She didn't know what was going on. "Rogue. I'm _here_, okay? Stay with me." He begged, trying to catch her eyes. She shook her head. Was she Rogue? Who was Poison? What was going on in her mind?

"Poison, it's time yo-" Artemis screamed as an optic blast collided with his chest, crashing him into the ground. He jumped up quickly, his eyes wide with both rage and fear.

_"Stay away from her!"_ Scott screamed, Jean, Kitty, and Hank flying over. Rogue watched, feeling nostalgic over the group who'd come there. But, her mind was such a mess because of all the suggestion and control on Artemis' part. She couldn't get past the fog in her mind, blocking her from any truth. Artemis' was skilled at what he did. The dark haired psychic shouted and threw his hands forward, regaining control of Rogue again despite her efforts.

_"Poison,_ get us out." Her eyes went white as she summoned winds to blow Logan, Scott, and Jean away from her. She flew quickly to Artemis' side and teleported, looking Jean in her eyes.

"No!" The red head screamed from Logan's side. _"Rogue_!" The X-Men watched them disappear in a cloud of sulfur. And with her powers, maybe anywhere. Magneto was gone. And Rogue had gotten away. Logan screamed in anger, his claws puncturing the concrete beneath him. He punched over and over again while everyone just watched.

"God damn it! She," He shook his head. "She's_ in_ there."

"We'll get her back." Scott said weakly, Kurt leaned against him in grief. Nobody was believing it, anymore. Jean stifled a sob.

"The professor needs us back, now. It's better we're not here when the news and police..." She sighed, and everyone's gaze dropped.

"Right." Scott answered, his mind elsewhere.


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Jean hovered straight into Charles' arms once the team returned. The whole team was soaking wet or covered in ash. Some faces tear stained or still blank with shock. Lost in their own paralyzing thoughts. They didn't have to tell Charles, he knew. Magneto was no more. He threw his arms around the red head as Scott and Logan watched. "_I'm so sorry,"_ She sobbed, knowing exactly how much the man had meant to him. She feels his crushing lost.

He squeezed her tight, knowing that it unfortunately wasn't the most of their worries. They broke apart and she saw the tears glittering in his eyes. "I know. _I am sorry,_ Jean. For sending you all in that situation, for..." His voice choked with emotion.

"Bucket-head wasn't my favorite person." Logan snarled. "And frankly, we have other things to worry about. But, we know he was important to you. And we're sorry for that." Scott only nodded a Charles eyed them both. They had every right to be upset and disappointed in him, he didn't hold it against them.

"Thank you, Logan. Magnus died doing what he wanted, fighting for what he believed in. We cannot let what he feared come true, let our friend destroy herself." His face hardened and Jean nodded. "I hope I am making this decision in good faith, Jean." He said, his head bowed. They had been communicating telepathically. Magneto was gone. The Phoenix was awake. They had run out of options long ago. _'Magnus...'_ He burned under many anxious pairs of eyes.

"Whaddya gonna do to Red?" Logan asked, a bit jittery. As far as he could see it, he was the only one who could get near Rogue and survive. It didn't matter what Charles did to Jean.

"Do you remember when Jean's powers began to rapidly surge? And grew out of control?" Several heads nodded 'yes', they weren't pleasant memories.

"I dammed them to prevent that from happening, again. I foresaw Jean's powers rapidly evolving in a vision. We have been training and working very hard over the past two years to contain them. If I release those walls, Jean may very well be a match for the Dark Phoenix. That's how powerful she is. Certainly, the only hope we have right now." Said Charles leaning his head in his hands. _'Jean could be in so much danger…. But Rogue already is in so much danger…. These aren't choices I was prepared to make_.' He thought, solemnly.

"You've trained me well, Professor. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect the safety of the world _and_ to save Rogue. We all are." Assured Jean. She placed a hand over top his, her eyes shining with emotion. Everyone nodded behind her. Scott's pulse raced as he grabbed Jean's hand.

"God bless you, child." Said Ororo as she placed a hand on Jean's shoulder. She gave a warm smile, back.

"I'm ready." The bald man nodded, shutting his eyes tight and focusing on the intricacies of Jean's expansive mind. She already had so much power available to her, and it still wasn't enough. _'Unlocking more could just call the Phoenix back to her. I'm just not sure if that is a solution..._' He shook his head. Rogue was depending on them, he couldn't back out now. "Hang on, Jean." He pressed his hands to her temples and she gasped.

Charles was such a gentle man she forgot how _powerful_ he was. He was a telepathic neurosurgeon. Nobody was both as powerful or as skilled at what he did, and she felt that now. Her eyes watering, she looked around the room. She felt attuned to everything, even more so than usual. She could sense everyone standing in the room's feelings, but it didn't bother her._ 'Was this what the professor was keeping me from?'_ He didn't look happy.

"The blocks should be removed, Jean." She nodded, slowly as she rose. She felt fine, better than she did earlier.

"I feel okay, professor." He nodded, eyeing her wearily. Scott stooped down and peered in her face.

"Are you _sure?_" She nodded, placing a hand over his. Logan growled.

"So. With what you've done, do we really stand a chance? Can we help Rogue?" Charles only shut his eyes solemnly, deep in thought. _"Chuck?"_

"The odds are certainly better. Jean is so powerful on her own, she may be able to compete with the Phoenix." He explained, hoping he was right.

"Or make her just call it back. Then, we're in the same position..." Bobby pointed out timidly. They couldn't fight whatever was in Rogue. They needed to get it far, far away from earth.

"He's_ right,_ professor. We need to be finding a way to trap it somewhere. Anything." Jean raised a hand.

"But, I'm an Omega level psychic. Rogue is just an Omega level mutant. She will do far more damage and destruction, to herself _and_ others than if it were in me." She placed her hands on Scott's face while everyone watched. "At least this way, we stand a chance. For me to control it, to make it a part of me. Because I really am just that powerful." He looked away. He didn't want to sacrifice her for anything.

"It is the _only _way, Scott. Not just to help Rogue, to save the world." The college student jerked away from his girlfriend's touch.

"It's too dangerous! What if it doesn't even work!" He roared back. He had seen the danger of the thing inside her, he wasn't letting it go back. No matter what the costs.

"Scott," She tried, but a voice moved from the shadows.

"Belle rouge may be strong enough, but _y'still_ need more help." Logan's claws shot out immediately as he leapt from Kitty and Kurt's side.

"Mr. Logan!" Gambit had been in the mansion, for who knows how long. The team had certainly been distracted, enough. Without breaking a sweat he dodged out of the way of Logan's claws, his staff keeping them from slashing him. Logan was grunting and snarling, his eyes going black as he tried to cut Gambit.

"Easy_, mon ami._" His red and black eyes hardened. "We all friends, here." Logan chuckled darkly, his eyes shining savagely.

_"Friends?_ How do I know you don't have anythin' to do with what's happenin' to Rogue?" He hoisted the cajun up with ease, his teeth glinting.

"Or, that you didn't just drop by to _use_ her again?" Scott accused, his face red. How dare he sneak into a school full of children. He'd always known the man was no good. He held his hands up, a card flicked in one.

"Remy owe her, das why he here. T'help." Logan burst out into a rough, sinister laugh as he raised a clawed fist.

"Help, huh? I'll help your_ organs_ find their way out of your body!" The card began to glow pink in Remy's hand, their eye contact maintained. Logan didn't care, he was sure it was something he'd heal from.

"You guys!" Jean called out, crossly.

"Mr. Logan, _please_!" He half roared before tossing Remy down. He uncharged the card and looked at the sea of confused and angry places.

"Explain." Scott panted. "Now." His gaze only shifted to Charles.

"Tell dem, dey can trus' moi. We don' have de time." Charles only heaved a sigh as Logan and Scott cocked eyebrows.

"Tell them? Tell us_ vhat_, professor?" Kurt questioned, eyeing the southern mutant skeptically. Was he more in the loop about Rogue than they were?

"Chuck-"

"I have reason to believe Gambit is telling the truth, that he does want to help." Some younger recruits exchanged glances when Logan groaned in his hands.

"No. No way, _we don'-"_

"Look," He flapped the dusty, ancient book in his hands. That finally silenced Scott. "The future is written in here by Rogue's mother. She see de future. Remy know what's about to happen, an' he tryin' to save yo friend." He explained with what remaining patience he had. He searched the X-Men's eyes, looking for anyone who seemed to be buying his words.

"You_ ar_e?" Kitty questioned, daring to be hopeful. He almost smiled.

"Why," Logan cut in, inserting himself between them. Scott folded his arms. "Swamp rat over here don't do nothin' for free."

"Yeah, Gambit._ Why._" Jean put her face in her hands as both Scott and Logan stood uncomfortably close to the cajun mutant. He didn't back down or even flinch.

"Cause, Remy owe a debt. And dat is bond in New Orleans." Logan only snickered. He didn't buy Remy's thieve bond shit for a second. None of that stuff was worth risking your life over. "Ah hurt her. Ah deceive de girl and she _still_ save mon Pa sorry butt. Gambit made a promise, one he will crawl over de earth to keep. Said he was lookin' out for her, an' he _was._" Mischief glinted in his eye. "Helluva lot more den_ y'all_ was, she wit me dis nev-"

He doesn't finish his words before an adamantium coated fist clasped around his throat, squeezing mercilessly. Logan's face was blank as he stared at Rogue's kidnapper, daring to mock how seriously they took the girl's care and well being. He'd had enough. They would take the book and he'd snap his neck. "LOGAN-"

With a flick of her wrist, Jean had them separated (although, Charles can't be sure she let Logan choke Gambit a little to prove a point; that Rogue was off limits to snide remarks). Remy was toppled on the floor, clutching a bruising throat. As though he hadn't been yanked telekinetically, Logan spoke. "You know so much, _Gumbo,_ what do we do?"

Remy sputtered a little before speaking. "Scarlet Witch, Magneto daughter..." Everyone paled. The one who'd lost her dad. "Y'need her."

"That's not possible." Storm cut in, her hands shaking. Everyone knew the precarious nature of her powers, how they tied to her emotions. There was no telling how she'd react to the news. Remy grunted, pulling himself to a stand.

"Let Remy rephrase,_ cherie_. If y'wanna stand a _chance n' save Rogue,_ y'need de Scarlet Wi-"

"Magneto is dead." Scott cried, Charles turning his head. "And _Rogue._.." Remy dropped his stare. "She wouldn't team up with us, and she might just add to the problem." Scott rifled a frustrated hand through his hair. They were coming up with nothing.

"Remy know it's... Complicated. But, he didn' say it'd be_ easy_ or_ fille_ be happy. Remy said y'need her." He sighed, wondering how Rogue was doing and if any of this would matter. "From what Gambit understand, y'might need de extra push." Scott didn't answer. Rogue had wiped Magneto off the map with relative ease. Maybe they_ did_ need an angry Wanda, he didn't know anymore.

"Charles, you certainly _can_-" Ororo began.

"They are on the way here." He admitted reluctantly. "They need to know, Storm. And, I'm inclined to believe Gambit is right." Logan shook his head.

"Charles," He began, but Jean turned her head, frowning. She could feel Wanda's rather imposing energy approaching the mansion. This was not going to be good. The doors to the front of the mansion swung open. Pietro managed to look bored despite how unusual Charles summoning him and his sibling to the institute. Wanda had the same resting scowl she usually did.

She popped a baby pink bubble in her mouth. "You guys called?" She asked, looking around with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be sighted in this geek den." Pietro followed quickly, looking around the mansion. _'Wonder where Skunk is, maybe they didn't do so hot at the bridge._' Both twins had largely fallen out of the super hero and anti hero circles after Apocalypse. It'd never served either of them well.

"Pietro... Wanda..." Wanda didn't react to the look on the telepath's face, but Pietro did. He looked bummed. In fact, he'd never seen the psychic look like that._ 'What's goin' on?'_

"Yeah? Out with it. You know how much complaining I already had to listen to?" Wanda placed slender hands on her hips.

"There's been an _accident_..." Jean began, her voice shaking. None of them would meet the twins' stare. Wanda arched an eyebrow and the silver haired Pietro already began thinking the worst. _'No... What was he doing there?'_

"No, you don't mean at that bridge, do you?" Pietro jerked back, contemplating running because his sister was about to throw one epic tantrum.

"Wanda, Pietro._ Please._ I'm sorry. Our doors our opened to you, always. In fact, I_ implore_ you to stay and allow me t-" The windows and doors began to rattle, covered in an ominous, red energy.

_"You're not telling us everything_." Wanda's lip curled, what happened to her father? "What happened?"

"Rogue is possessed, Wanda. Possessed by a force, from space. Your father wanted to protect the innocent, b-"

"If it's anyone's fault. It's mine, not hers. We must work together to stop this being. It would be suicide to-" All the windows in sight burst, spreading glass shrapnel everywhere. Ororo and Hank shielded Charles as Wanda screamed.

_"WHERE IS SHE,"_ She cried, her body rippling with red energy. "_TELL ME,"_

"We don't know!" Scott screamed back, shooting debris to keep it from hitting his teammates. _"Wanda-"_ Jean levitated and held a hand out, stopping the pandemonium. Wanda still writhed, enraged that she'd had the nerve to shut her down.

"YOU,"

"She's here." Jean spoke, her eyes turned behind her. She'd brought that power to the mansion. This was bad. "Wanda. We don't have time for this. We need t-" Jean bailed on her sentence when the witch tossed a bench at her.

"Red, Chuck. Tell_ all_ non-team members to lock themselves in the Danger Room. Now." Logan ordered, shooting a disdainful glare at Remy. He didn't want him around, but they couldn't afford to send him away. He was gripping his staff tightly, preparing to see her after so long.

_'Dis is exactly what Remy needed to happen...'_ He thought, watching as the back doors blew open. Artemis stood, a light shining behind him.

"She wants to finish what she's started, Charles."


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

Wanda erupted into red chaos magic when she saw Rogue smiling. Like something was funny. Like removing her only parent from existence was a joke. "_Wanda Maximoff..."_ She hissed, her fingers also rattling with red energy._ "You call yourself a witch? Let us see."_ Black mascara stung stung her eyes as she stared at the former X-Man. She used to preach to them about their responsibility as mutants, their duty to do good with them. Look at her now. Her red trench coat whipping around her, Wanda took to the air while her brother watched.

_"You are going to pay."_ Potted plants and pictures shattered around her, causing the X-Men to cower.

"Wanda!" Charles shouted, Ororo keeping his wheelchair on the ground. Artemis was laughing, onyx eyes wild as he took in the worried looks on all their faces. The abject fear, the horror. The _pain._ This is how Charles left him feeling, knowing he'd be ditched for his tiny, red headed surrogate daughter. The one he loved more than anything. All of his students, combined. Life itself.

He clutched a fist as Wanda stalked forward. "Recruiting won't help you_, now._ I have everything. The Phoenix. And, you will all fall." The mansion shook, barely worked on since Rogue last busted out of there. Rogue covered herself with a blinding, orange light.

_"Let us play."_ Remy held his staff high, taking in the sight of Rogue for the first time. Still as hauntingly beautiful as he remembered her. She had turned into a woman overnight. A lethal one. One that she wasn't supposed to be. He knew Mystique's meddling had led to this. And they were the only ones who could bring her back. Dressers and bookcases levitated behind Wanda, her eyes covered by tears.

Jean tried to halt her assault, but it was too late. Her emotions were driving her powers out of control. A red haze covered everything, charging it with pent up power and chaos. The furniture incinerated once it reached the shield around Rogue. She only smiled. _"Amusing."_ Wanda wasn't deterred, raising a hand swathed in glowing, red energy that struck Rogue. She groaned, pushing herself to harm the other mutant.

Still, she smiled. Her skin looked untouched. "Still miss your _daddy?"_ Artemis taunted from Rogue's side, his cape billowing. "You all exist by the grace of Dark Phoenix. Now, _thank_ her. On your knees!" Scott and Bobby stumbled on their feet when he yelled, the floor boards prying up from the force. They were all forced telekinetically to their needs, Rogue grinning.

"I'm just getting_ started, Rogue." _Wanda remained in the air, staring at her defiantly. The red energy surrounded Rogue's head but appeared to do nothing. _'What is this?'_

_"You cannot manipulate my mind, child. Enough._" Rogue held a flat palm up in disgust. She clenched a fist in a silver glove, bringing part of the mansion's ceiling down to Jean's screams. The beams narrowly missed her, leaving her unharmed. A twisted sneer crossed her face as she raised the mess around her.

"Yeah, well we might be at more of a stalemate than you thought. Probability juggling, luck... Even _you_ don't have that." Grunting, she lifted the debris from the ground and hurled them back at Rogue, pointed ends first. The wood splintered, but she looked largely unaffected.

_"It is more difficult than usual to hurt you, but it is impossible to arm me."_ Rogue's skin turned silver, like Piotr's. _"Tuck your tail between your legs an-"_ Logan cried out when she clutched her chest, stuttering to her feet. Rogue groaned, making the psychic next to her pale. She tried to straighten out, but gasped again. Her hand hovered on her neck as she looked around like a wounded animal.

"What? What is it?" He turned vicious eyes to Charles. "You're killing her!" Scott and Jean turned to their mentor in shock.

"V-Vhat's _vrong_ vith her?" Kurt cried, his accent thick with anxiety._ 'The professor wouldn't... Hurt her, would he?'_

"No, I'm not! She's growing weak, Artermis. She isn't a psychic. The Phoenix is killing her body, draining her of her life." Charles shook his head. "Enough. You've showed me the error of my ways, I'll meet any demands. Just... _Stop this..._" Rogue straightened out with a hiss, looking spitefully at Wanda.

"_This body is fine. She has more lives in her head than anyone else. There is no better host for me. I will not leave."_ She turned her bored stare on Jean. She remembered inhabiting her. Being dormant. Dwarfed by her own, dominant power. _'No, thanks.' _

"Hello, Phoenix." She said after a while of looking through her. Rogue had never held such malice in her face, not even for Mystique. She chuckled, waving a hand around her.

_"Hello Jeannie, have you come to play?"_

"We need to end this. Haven't you had enough of Rogue's weakened state? Join me, my body can sustain you for eternity." Said Jean, spreading her arms wide with a triumphant smirk. Logan and Scott watched her carefully, wondering if the Phoenix could be baited in this state. Rogue was too weak. But, the Phoenix loved the multiple psyches and memories she had stored from her mutation. She wasn't going to give it up.

_"Oh, but I haven't finished having fun here. Give it time, child. Once she's dead, I'll be coming to see you._ _And, together we can rule the world."_ Said Rogue with a twisted smile. She made a blazing fire earth replica in the palm of her hand. Scott threw his head back and forth.

"If you know it's killing her, why do you _stay!"_ He screamed in frustration.

"_Experience is everything. I will never again get a chance to feel these things..."_ Rogue stared at her limbs in wonder, amazed she controlled them. "_I know more in this moment than I have in all time."_

"Then you know that she is loved! Missed! _Stop it!_" Logan barked, desperate to appeal to the real girl inside. He couldn't begin to imagine how tired she was. _'I did it once, I have to do it again.'_ He cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed into the chaos. "Come_ back_ to us, Rogue! You can do it, we're here. Don't forget who you are! Who you _really_ are!" Remy stooped beside him, trying to field away the shrapnel of Wanda's chaos.

"Fight it, girl._ C'mon_." Artemis frowned when Rogue's hands flew to her head, her weak psyche desperate to reach out.

"This blatant manipulation is beneath you, Phoenix. Artemis is using you and you're giving him everything he wants." Jean reasoned, desperate to appeal to the force that once resonated with her. Wild. Free. Untamable. She used to pray, beg someone to take this burden away from her so she could be a normal girl. Not a cosmic goddess. And here she was, beckoning it back. "Just another person _abusing_ you-"

Tears streamed down Rogue's face as she twisted. '_No... No!' _She screamed and pushed back, shoving Jean away from her. She flew into the wall with a smack.

"_Nobody manipulates me, I manipulate and control this whole universe."_ The mansion shook angrily as Rogue seethed. _"I am in control. I am forever, fire and light. Incarnate!"_ Her screams shattered glass as Wanda held up a massive, red wall to protect herself. Pietro shook behind her, unaware of what Rogue had been transformed into. Her eyes were black, veins crawling up her skin as she cackled.

_'Jean, you cannot reason with the Dark Phoenix in this power drunk state. You all must make a move, Rogue is dying as we speak!'_ Xavier communicated urgently through telepathy, his breaths ragged. _"Ah ah ah, Charles. You ought to know better than to try and getting away with snarky telepathic messages in my presence. I will burn you into cinder!"_ Rogue roared. Raising Xavier from his chair, her hand twisting into talons.

"ROGUE," Logan shrieked, scrambling beside Scott to get to him. He was struck by Wanda's hex and returned to his chair.

"You pay attention to _me_!" She shouted, her lip curled. Red vines sprouted from the ground, all aiming to wrap around Rogue. They were burned away by her incendiary power. _"You took my father away! You're the witch!"_

_"This is pointless! This does not expand my view!"_ Wanda glared into black eyes, unafraid. But soon, she was surrounded by darkness. Nothing. Nothing but white, padded walls. _'No... This can't... I'm not going back here. I'm never...'_

'_You weep for a small, vile man. A terrorist. An agent against mutant kind, who locked you away like trash. Knowing you would always love him. Always be daddy's little girl. Pathetic, Wanda Maximoff. You see how easy it was? For me to read you? You cannot compare to me. Now, fall!'_ The X-Men watched in horror as Wanda dropped to the ground, clawing at her eyes.

_"NO," _She rolled and kicked on the ground, convinced she was tied up in a straight jacket.

_"Stop it!_ Okay! She gets it!" Pietro sobbed. "She'll back off, we'll leave! Stop it, Rogue!"

_"I'm not Rogue!"_ She threw her hands forward and blew Pietro away with a gust of wind, looking around as her eyes rolled wildly in her head. _"I am forever!"_ Logan scoffed as Rogue rose, dragging most of the neighboring furniture around her into the vortex. She screamed more shrilly than they'd ever heard her as object crashed, all over. Logan stood broadly over Kurt and Kitty, blocking them from stray tables and plants that were being launched around.

He turned to Remy angrily. He said Wanda was supposed to help. "Well, _any suggestions?"_ The cajun only frowned.

"Who said dat_ wasn'_ what Remy wan' to happen?" They both tossed a look at an incapacitated Wanda being protected by her brother. The Canadian mutant turned back to Rogue, who was still raging with black eyes. But, tendrils of Wanda's power were wrapped around her, slowly but surely. _'She hexed her... She's binding her power.'_ Remy's black and red eyes were focused intently on her black ones, wondering if there any hope left. "Now, we got a chance." Scott's screaming tore both their attention.

_"Step in front of me, if you dare."_ Flames floated around Rogue in a cross as Jean stared her down.

"Jean, stop it!" Scott panted. "_Don't you do this-"_

"Fall back, Scott. Everyone else will just get killed." The red head's eyes were locked with Artemis'. He looked so pleased with himself.

"You can't face her_ alon-_" A flaming bird sigil leapt from Rogue, hurdling towards them all. With a wave of her hand, the flames dissipated and nobody was harmed. She looked into his eyes, seriously.

"Scott. I am the_ only_ one who can face this. The Phoenix is basically a part of me, now. It's my responsibility." Logan growled when he caught on to what she intended to do. Charles says she was powerful, but she didn't compare to the manifestation of evil in front of them. He wasn't gonna watch her die.

"Red there ain't _no way_ in the seven hells we're-" She held up a hand to silence him.

"Please, let us find a vay t-" Kurt tried, his hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do. None of you can leave a mark on her! Please, this is the only way to do this. Have faith in me." Said Jean urgently, watching Rogue's every move. The real Rogue was becoming too tired to fight, she could feel it. Her real spirit was waning. It would be now or never, and never wasn't an option. _'We have to help her._' Soon, there would only be Phoenix and they would all be doomed.

"Jean Grey, I will _not_ leave you." Said Scott, trembling. Nobody else budged. Jean sent them a pleading look.

"Jean's right, she is the only one able to handle this task and it's best we do not get in her way." Said Xavier somberly._ 'How did it come to this... Forgive me.'_

"Jean, I can't lose you." Scott struggled to steel his face. He didn't feel like the adult he was supposed to be. He felt small, like a child. Powerless to stop any of this from happening.

"You_ won't_." She told him with a warm smile.

_"How touching… As soon as I destroy Jean, your deaths will soon follow. You won't be apart for… Too long."_ She said with a sadistic smile. Jean glared. _"Tell you what Jean, I'll put your mind at ease. I won't attack your little friends until after I kill you, that fair enough?"_ questioned Rogue, playing with a flaming earth in her hand like a ball of yarn.

"Don't do this." The telepath pressed.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching Charles watch his favorite student be destroyed." Artemis spoke, finally. His eyes were locked with his former mentor's. "_All_ of this was worth it."

_'Where did I go wrong.._.'

Rogue spun into the air with a vicious cackle, flames trailing off of her._ "Alright, mighty Jean Grey. Come at me!"_ She taunted, staring expectantly at her. Her eyes glowed like black holes. Jean didn't falter, she had to fix this. Rogue tugged at the ground slightly. "_Is that really all you've got? Pity, Jean."_ Said Rogue, her eyes glowing a fiery orange. She glowed with power.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. But, I _have _to!" Yelled Jean, waving her hands quickly. With that, Rogue was hurled to the ground so hard she left a smoldering crater in her wake, all the way out of the mansion and into the lawn. The team stood in disbelief at Jean accomplishing what even Wanda could not.

"What?" cried Artemis in disbelief. "No way, but you're _jus-_"

"You underestimated my power, Artemis. The Phoenix force originally chose _me_ for a _reason_!" Suddenly trees, boulders an concrete suddenly lifted from the ground and piled on top of Rogue before she could respond. Jean's forehead glowed a fierce pink, a color nobody had ever seen associated with her powers before. _"This_ is what Omega means." She shoved a hand forward and Artemis went flying onto the lawn as well.

Scott couldn't believe his own, unreliable eyesight. Jean looked like a goddess, not a mutant. Especially, as she went neck and neck with a cosmic entity. One that destroyed Magneto._ 'Maybe... Maybe she can do this.' _

"Is that… All?" Scott questioned tentatively from a distance. Everyone held their breath through the eerie silence. They knew better than to think so, but they still hoped. They had to. Suddenly, a flame shot upwards from the ground, Rogue chasing after it in a fiery rage. Her eyes were melted black holes as she looked around, spreading fire with just her sight.

_"Oh Jean... You seem intent to suffer. So suffer. Every version of you!"_ Rogue roared, hurling a malevolent flaming bird at her. Crying out from the effort and the heat, Jean threw her hands in front of her. Her telekinetic shield glowed bright pink as she struggled to hold Rogue's wild fury off. _"I am what was, what is, and what will be. Eternal, Jean. And you are just the ash that follows me. Do you understand?" _Jean shut her eyes and tried one last time to enter her mind.

'_Rogue... I know you're in there, you have to be. Rogue, you're the strongest person I know! I know that, because Scott told me that.'_ She trembled beneath her shield, hearing the team yell for her._ 'I know I owe you enough, but please... Rogue...'_

_'Ah'm sorry.' _The flames barreled through her telekinesis, swallowing her.

Both Kitty and Kurt screamed, Scott running forward as soon as the flames moved.

"NO,"

"JEAN!" cried Scott, bursting forth. He would melt to the marrow of his bones before he watched Jean die, he didn't care. Nothing would stop him. _"JEAN-"_ He was tackled and held down by Logan, despite his curses and struggling.

"NO, KID!" He cried, tears welling in his own eyes. Jean couldn't be gone, could she? Rogue couldn't do it...

Jean shrieked in agony as the flames engulfed her, despite the last of her powers. _"I am your black angel. Your chaos bringer."_ Rogue cried, black veins crawling up her skin like snakes, fueling the fire with her immense glee. Every emotion, the terror. The pain. She loved it. "_And, Jean Grey is nothing more." _

"_Stop it, fine! We surrender!_ Take it, take whatever you want!" Pleaded Scott from Logan's suffocating bear hug. "What is it! Just name it! Stop, god damn it! No!" Artemis only smiled.

"Silly boy. _This_ is what I want." He turned to where Jean burned. "And, I've got it."

_"Ask not for pity from Dark Phoenix."_ Scott stared at her eyes, blacker than he'd ever seen them. There wasn't a shred of his loving, compassionate, and intelligent friend left. _"There is none left in her!"_ She yelled, raising the flames higher. She raised a slender, gloved hand. _"Your Jean has failed you, X-Men. And you are all next."_


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

"JEAN!" Charles called out urgently for any sign of the telepath into the chaos. He couldn't sense her, he couldn't wrangle his own abilities in his own panic. He had sent her to her death. Nothing can measure up to Dark Phoenix, they should've hidden. Fled. Anything, but let her rush to die. His anguish sends out a psychic backlash that makes everyone but Rogue stumble. She cackled, harshly. "JEAN! Do you hear me? Say _something!"_

"_Do not weep for ash, for that's all that's left of your beloved Jean._" She sneered at their broken faces. _"The worst has only begun, you're all next._" She pointed a menacing finger at the rest of the team. Flames crawled on her body, her eyes two dark holes. The mansion shook, both Kitty and Kurt stumbling to their knees. Remy watched, his teeth clenched tight as Jean burned.

_'What we gonna do...'_ He thought bitterly, hoping he had the power to saved Rogue's soul. He always felt she'd saved his, and that's why he'd fought to keep his word._ 'Please, girl. Hang on.'_

"Jean…" Scott uttered in disbelief, shaking. Tears were leaking out of his glasses. What were they going to do without her? What would he? All he could think about was hurting Artemis. Logan jerked, looking behind him. And then, so did Remy. Mystique flipped from the stair railing, tossing a device out of her hands. It attached to Rogue's head, to everyone's surprise. _"YOU,"_ Scott began.

"Mystique..." Ororo utters, completely stunned by the last few events. The shapeshifter ignored the murmurs and watched Rogue closely as she writhed.

"I stole this once I realized what Artemis was doing." She explained, breathlessly. "It should be an inhibitor that can weaken her, Charles._ Now_!" She screamed, sweat trailing down her forehead. If this didn't work, they were at a lunatic's mercy. Charles obeyed, shutting his eyes tight and desperately trying to breach Rogue's frantic mind. This could be his only chance.

_'Rogue!'_ She was wailing, black mascara running down her face. _"NO! GET OUT! OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

"Fight it, Rogue!" Logan commanded, furniture pelting him. "You can do this!" Kitty began shrieking when the device on her forehead burst into flames. Artemis cackled as it fell, ruined to the ground. Their attempts amused him.

"Traitor... Did you think pathetic machinery would stop this? You can be destroyed with them." Rogue's black eyes were focused intently on Mystique.

_"Traitor..."_ Dark Phoenix repeated through Rogue's body. Mystique was growling audibly, pissed her plan hadn't worked. _"I'll find something special for you, the girl isn't a fan..."_ The school began to shake, again. Hank grabbing Charles' wheelchair.

"We have to go, before we _all_ die!' Said Mystique, shaking her head in disbelief. She'd destroyed her own daughter. Perhaps, ignoring Kurt really was the best thing she'd ever done for him. There wasn't coming back from whatever Artemis had done to her. Rogue really was gone.

"Artemis... I'm going to destroy you. Hear me, there will be _nothing_ left of you." Seethed Scott, slowly rising to his feet. The rest of the X-Men eased behind him. "You're gonna pay for what you've done. All of it. X-Men," Rogue watched with interest as they tried to rally, even with Jean gone. "There won't be anything of you _left._"

"I'm not afraid of you. I fear nothing, I have no reason to." He answered with a smug smile. Rogue lit herself in flames. "Not with the Phoenix by my side."

"YOU SHOULD!" Boomed a voice. With a shrill cry, the flames dispersed to reveal Jean surrounded by a psychic force field. Perfectly unharmed, and glowing with a bright, pink light. "I'm not going down, not that easily!" Jean screamed, her brow mobbed with sweat. A look of surprise and fear crossed Rogue's features for a moment, but a smile took over.

_"Well then, good. I was about to be disappointed."_ Flames grew from Rogue's hand as she stared her teammate down. Jean said nothing, focused intently on Rogue and the Phoenix within her. _'She cannot take much more of this...'_ Jean remembers how exhausted she was after using Cererbro. _"Oh, trying to probe my mind? How cute. You aren't ready for the vast darkness ."_ Rogue warned, her eyes narrowed. Fire engine locks fell in her face as she focused.

A bead of sweat trailed down Jean's forehead, but she said nothing. Rogue raised an arm._ "Silly little girl, PHOENIX IN-"_ Rogue stopped short buckling and collapsing to her knees. _"No…. What's…. Happening…."_ She panted, clutching her head in agony. Rogue fought an unseen battle, struggling not to be dragged to her knees. "_No... NO."_

Logan inched forward. "What's_ wrong_ with her?" He wondered breathlessly, watching her thrash against herself. "Jean, professor..._ Stop_! She's..." He felt his throat get tight.

"We aren't hurting her. Rogue's body can't sustain the Phoenix, not anymore. She's losing power." Jean answered, chewing her lip. Rogue had been on borrowed time, and it was finally running out. She watched solemnly as Logan paled, his skin going sallow. '_It needs to let her go...'_

"_Losing… Power….? I AM POWER!"_ Rogue shouted, pushing a flaming bird towards Jean, but she deflected it with her force field. She waved a hand and it disappeared, her face set firmly. She was fully integrated into her powers. All the things Charles had blocked her from at her fingertips. The Phoenix was more powerful, but Rogue was no longer strong enough to display that.

"Rogue's body is_ dying,_ and without a host you'll be sent away into space to search for another avatar, Phoenix." Said Jean matter-of-factly, her face hard. The X-Men stood hopefully behind her.

"Give_ chére h_er body back." Remy chimed in, his eyes shining. Logan nodded beside him. "It time, _non_?"

"P-Please... She's my family." Kurt asked, his hands clasped together as the chaos continued around them.

"_She's gone! I'm not going anywhere, I'll drag all of you to hell first!"_ Phoenix roared, staggering to her feet. Artemis glared from beside her, desperate to make Charles pay before the force was gone. Jean and Charles shut their eyes in focus, knowing they had to get in contact with Rogue's real psyche.

_'Rogue, I know you're in there. I know you're tired but you've got to keep fighting… Say something…. Anything…' _Jean struggled to find any sign of her, grunting from the stress on her mind._ 'Please...'_

_'Rogue, speak to us!'_ Charles called out, frantic to see a sign of her. '_Please, don't be...'_

"_Rogue's not there anymore… Search all you want!_" Said Rogue rabidly, her lip pulled back in a sneer. She clutched her chest, her eyes flickering from black to grey and back again.

"T-There!" Bobby half sobbed, pointing a frozen finger. Artemis snarled. "I-I saw her eyes!"

"Poison!" Artemis snapped. "Control yourself." Rogue hissed, pulling on her hair as she struggled to discover who she was. Her mind was a mess of mixed up memories and voices, all screaming to be heard.

_'Rogue, can you hear us?'_

_'Jean...'_ Came a meek voice in her mind. One they hadn't heard in a long time. She gasped, catching Scott's attention. She could feel his heart hammer in his chest.

"What? Jean, what is it?"

"Rogue! Listen to me, you've got to reject Dark Phoenix. Tell her this is your body and you want it back, you can do it. You can fight her!" Jean cried aloud desperately. "It's your body, _not hers_!"

Rogue clutched her head in agony, wailing while everyone looked on. She stuttered to her knees, trying to claw her way to silence in her mind. "A_hhh, AHHH STOP IT!_" A radial burst of flames erupted from the girl, pushing everyone away from her. Jean tumbled to the ground in a heap, Scott rushing to her. "_HAHAHA! TO THINK YOU COULD GET IN TOUCH WITH ROGUE? THERE IS ONLY DARK PHOENIX!_" Rogue roared, hovering in the sky. Her eyes were black again as they all looked on in horror.

"It's pointless! He's _destroyed_ her!" Mystique cried, watching Rogue rage in the air.

Scott helped Jean to her feet in an instant, watching as Rogue created a thunderstorm. "LET THERE BE RAIN!" She cried, as sheets of rain began to pour on the institute's lawn. Thunder shook the grounds, Rogue illuminating like a specter in the lightning. Though she was pelted with rain like the rest of them, her flames were not doused. She lit up the sky as everyone ran to dodge her lightning bolts.

"You were wrong, Jean. The Phoenix is at the height of her power. " Said Artemis, drenched in the downpour.

_"DODGE THIS!"_ Rogue cackled, hurling searing fireballs towards all the X-Men through the storm. Kurt grabbed on to Kitty and Logan and ported quickly out of the way, while Jean safely moved the professor and Mystique while encasing herself and Scott in a shield. Bobby fired into the fray, trying to freeze the flames barreling at them.

"Rogue! I _know_ you're exhausted, but you've got to claim your body as your own!" Jean called desperately from her force field, her hair clinging to her face with rain. "Rogue!"

_"SILENCE!_" Rogue shouted hurling a fireball at her. Storm used a quick acting whirlwind to blow it away.

"WINDS, AID ME! PROTECT US!" The weather goddess bellowed, using her winds to keep them from being incinerated. Her hair looked grey with moisture as Ororo struggled to battle Rogue's own storm.

"Come on kid," Logan joined from the ground, his dark and wet. "You've got more fight in ya, I know it. Show the bitch what you're made of! Break free!" He shouted at her, tears mixing into the rain. She couldn't survive everything else to come to this. She saved the entire world, she could save herself.

"Keep cheering Rogue on!" Charles demanded urgently while he watched. Rogue's personality was starting to struggle, again. _'I was beginning to think..._' He doesn't want to finish the morbid thought, that all that remained of the girl had perish. _'It would be a fate worse than death.'_

"What? No! Silence them Phoenix, destroy them!" Artemis screamed rabidly, tugging at the scarf around her neck. "Phoenix!" Rogue clutched her head in agony, her pupils fading from black to grey and back again. "You will obey me! I gave you this body!" Artemis demanded angrily as he watched his one true chance at revenge slowly slip away.

"You must call out to her, ground her from this chaos. She is still there, but she's _lost!_ Rogue, I'm sorry for how I've failed you. Failed you all, but we are here waiting. Come back to us." He held his hands out in the pouring rain, praying to see her eyes return to normal. "We are all waiting for you." Jean smiled warmly, looking like she did back when Mesmero was a mysterious foe. And he'd controlled most of the team, all except Rogue's scrambled mind.

Her hair was limp and flat with rain, her uniform accentuating a few too many curves. "You can do it, Rogue. You were there for me, I'm here for you." The psychic called out.

"That's right! Everyone's waiting for you." Kitty called through cupped hands, her hair down at her shoulders after losing her hair tight.

"It'll be okay, ve'll help you through it. Sister." Kurt smiled, looking into grey eyes for the first time in a long time. Scott approached him, dark bangs dipping past his eyes.

"Rogue, time and time again you've shown me that you're the strongest person I know. Keep doing that, set yourself free." Scott called out. It was Scott's voice that broke though to Rogue, finally. _'S-Scott?_' She looked around. The X-Men, even Wanda and Pietro were all there. Calling out to her.

"Rogue! Come home,_ chére_." Even a classic, cajun voice. "You can do dis."

_"Ah… Ah… I Can't! I CAN'T!"_ She shrieked, flying into the sky, a trail of flames behind her. "_It's... It's too much! It's burning me alive! Help, help me!"_

"So fight it, Rogue! Do what you've done the rest of your life and _fight!_ Your mission ain't over!" Logan shouted at the sky, tears glittering in his eyes. He was tired of watching people bully her. The principal, Mystique, Apocalypse. She was tougher than all of them, and the bravest person Logan knew. "Nobody's braver than you, kid. Now, take your body back!"

She screamed as her body glowed with an orange light. Tears washing down her face, the energy began to escape her. "She's doing it! She's sending the Phoenix away!" Jean cried, pointing to her figure. _"Look!"_

Rogue curled up into a ball, engulfed in flames. Tears leaking down her face_. 'Ah'm so tired...'_ "PHOENIX… LEAVE ME!" She cried at last, sending the flaming bird forward and out of her body. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Her eyes returned to normal, and then her heavy lids fell. Her body sank from the skies like a rock.

"ROGUE!" Logan roared as her frail body began to plummet.

With a deft hand, Jean caught Rogue's descent her telekinesis and gently lowered her to the ground where the X-Men crowded her. "NO! You ruined everything… I'll.. I'll…." Artemis stuttered, his sanity slowly fading. His glare landed back on his former mentor, who again was paying no attention to him. "I'll destroy him myself if she can't do it."

"No, Artemis. You're_ finished._" Said Scott, walking away from him to see how Rogue was doing. He was nothing without Rogue under his control.

"I'll make you ALL pay!" Artemis cried, his eyes rolling wildly in his head. He leapt forward, his arms open.

"TAKE ME! OH GREAT PHOENIX! USE ME AS YOU AVATAR, YOUR VESSEL TO DO THOU'S WILL!" He begged the skies, his hands twisted into claws.

"ARTEMIS, NO! SHE WILL DESTROY YOU!" Charles warned, his hand outstretched to his former prodigy. It was too late. The flames dove into Artemis, encasing him in glowing embers. "I now have the powers that I deserve!" He cried in elation. "I'LL CREATE THIS WORLD ANEW! I'LL-" Artemis stopped talking as the flames over took him.

Artemis cackled like the mad man he was, raising into the sky. "_NOW, I am fire and life incarnate. Xavier, prepare to meet your very end!"_ He cried, shooting a stream of flames at the professor.

"PROFESSOR!" Jean cried, quickly encasing him in a psychic shield. She grunted with the strain. "I can't… Hold it…." She struggled, one hand pressing on her temple.

"Hang in there Jean!" Scott demanded, running to aid her with Bobby. Suddenly, Artemis' cackle ceased, the flames growing out of control and soon engulfing him. Jean looked away as he began to smoke and burn.

_"No… NO, STOP PHOENIX. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ He cried as he was engulfed by the white, hot flames. _"Please!"_

_"YOU CANNOT HANDLE ME!_" Another voice said, as he went up in smoke.

"_NO… NO!_" Artemis' frame disappeared into ash, the Phoenix literally burning him inside out. There was a stunned silence when nobody knew what to say. Charles bowed his head. "He was nowhere near strong enough to contain the Phoenix force…. And it destroyed him in the end." He said with a quiet sigh. "No matter how evil or twisted he became, he was my first student, and hopefully the last of casualties from this dark turn of events." His fists were clasped tightly as he reflected for a long moment. _'Goodbye, Artemis...'_

"I don't think he's the last… Charles." Said Mystique morosely, as she watched Logan touch his skin to Rogue's in vain. Her fists were clutched tight as Scott and Kurt watched on, powerless to help. Logan gave a heavy sigh, the girl trembling in his grip. Other than that, she was still. Her skin nearly translucent. Even at her worst before, he'd never seen her like this. Her hair was long and tangled around him, a red sliver of blood dripping out of her nose. He inhaled.

"We're _too late_…. She… She couldn't... She couldn't _hang on._" Said Logan quietly, cradling her tiny form in a tight embrace. Remy's staff clattered to the ground as the team tried to make sense of it. Angry tears washed down Wanda's face, unsure of how she even felt. Her whole body hurt and her father was dead. Everyone else was silent, some mouths hung open. Logan set Rogue down and suddenly slammed his fist into the ground, roaring in anger and heart break. "Why, god damn it! _Why her?! Why always her_!" He snarled at nobody in particular, tears flinging from his eyes.

He turned from her, unable to take the scent of death lingering with hers. It was driving him into a feral rage, his claws puncturing his own flesh before he hurt somebody else. He sliced, savagely while Jean watched him, tears in her eyes. He sliced his own wrist down to the adamantium plated bone. _"Logan..." _She sniffed, gasping to catch her breath.

Kurt said nothing, so hurt his face was devoid of any emotion at all. He stared at his sibling, the war torn lawn. The battered mansion. And, for what? Artemis was dead. And now, so was his sister. He turned and began to stalk toward Mystique, Kitty and Bobby chasing after him. "_Kurt…"_ Kitty sobbed. This wasn't him. He was just hurt. Confused. They all were. "Kurt, don't. _Just don't!_" She cried out, her voice shaking. Kurt only shook his head.

"I'm gonna do vhat I should've done long ago…. Phase my _mutter_ into a wall and leave her there so she never hurts any of us again." He said flatly, grabbing onto Mystique's arm. She just stood there, her face blank. Rogue was dead, he had every right to.

"Kurt…" Charles sighed softly. Kurt grabbed it but did nothing, his own grip trembling. Mystique didn't protest.

"…It's what I deserve." She said quietly.

Kurt burst into sudden sobs. _"Varum, mutter. Vhy?_" He sobbed, clutching to her tight. Mystique bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes, too. Why did everything she touch, die? Turn to stone. A sudden light formed around Jean, as her normal uniform changed from her X-men uniform to a light green. She was just basking in everyone's profound loss, and it happened. Something awakened.

"Professor… _Scott?_" She cried unsurely, the light began to glow brighter and brighter. A mighty bird's call shrieked as Jean was completely enveloped in a glow.

Everyone watched in awe as who they thought was Jean appeared afterwards, her straight red hair now curly and full. Her body was clad in a uniform uneasily similar to Dark Phoenix, but instead was colored a hopeful green instead of malevolent red. Her striking green eyes opened with a warm sigh, and she looked over everyone. "Jean, is that you?" Charles asked in confusion, her power rippling off of her. She shook her head with a warm smile.

"No, forgive me. I am the Phoenix."


	12. Final Chapter

**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

_A/N: To everyone who's read and written, thanks for the bottom of my heart. I can't believe I've revised the only story on the account to the extent. I'm proud and so humbled by anyone who reads and comments on my stuff. It means the world to me, you guys are great! See you on the other side._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

Nobody knew what to do or say. They all stared blankly at the glowing figure before them, mentally and physically exhausted from the traumatic events. A cosmic force was inside Jean, then it took over and killed Rogue._ Now_, it was back. Scott let out a frustrated yell and clutched Jean's shoulders, tears leaking past his glasses. _"Get. Out._ Get out of her body! You can't have her, too…." He said, shaking. His knees started buckling as he sobbed. He dropped to his knees, clutching the strange Jean's waist. Rogue was dead. Was this the fate waiting for her? The chaos and pain? He couldn't take it.

The figure that resembled Jean put a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm not going to take _anyone_." She said in a voice similar to Jean's, but not quite right. She turned and faced everyone, seriously. Her face was like stone. "_I_, am the Phoenix. What you saw manifesting through your friend was _Dark_ Phoenix." Nobody said a word, they'd become very familiar with the entity. "There _is_ a difference between the two." She continued, a gold glove on her chest.

Kitty sniffled, Kurt hanging off of her.

"I am a cosmic entity, but sometimes I become… Overwhelmed by my own power. Knowledge. Feelings. Things I am not meant to have, but want so badly. Things humans experience, everyday. And… I apologize to everyone." She said, bowing her head. Logan snorted, rising from beside Rogue's still body. "For the pain, for the horror-"

"_Sorry_, doesn't take back what you put her through, and _sorry_ doesn't bring her back. So, get lost and leave Red alone." Logan said harshly, his eyes black. He didn't want to have a conversation with the Phoenix force. It took control of Rogue and twisted her inside out, he would never forgive it. Forget trusting it's words. Storm nodded gravely.

"Logan is right. You have caused irreparable damage and heartbreak, here. You took our friend outside of herself and away from _us._" She choked on a sob, Kitty by her side. "Do they have _hearts_ in your part of the universe, Phoenix? Because you have shattered ours by making a long performance out of Rogue's suffering. This was our friend's _life._" Her fist crackled with electricity, but she let it go. All the carnage yielded this result.

"Nothing can replace a friend, Phoenix." Charles said quietly, his head bowed. He studied wrinkled hands, weirdly free of blood. "Not even your sincerest apologies can make up that Magnus and Rogue are gone."

Phoenix winced in Jean's body. "No, they don't. But, _this will_." With that, a glow enveloped Rogue and she began to rise. Jean closed her eyes and raised her hands, Rogue's body following with her. The wind picked up, causing Kitty and Amara to stumble. Logan stood, his mouth slack in shock as he shielded his eyes from the light. Kitty grabbed on to Kurt, who wouldn't look away no matter how his eyes watered.

_"She's..."_ Ororo gasped. Everyone watched in disbelief as she returned to life. She took in a deep breath, and then another as Scott strained to see through pink lenses. '_She can't be...'_ She blinked, slowly opening grey eyes for the first time in a long time.

_"Nggggghhhh..."_ She twitched and tried to move, but her body felt like jello. Jean smiled.

"I cannot… Heal her completely. This ordeal has strained me greatly since I no longer have a permanent host." She said, both Scott and Charles watching her closely._ 'Could it really return to space?'_

"ROGUE?" Kurt cried as he galloped to her side, Kitty being pulled along with him. Logan was stooped down, examining her as if he didn't believe it. He brushed silver hair from her eyes and watched her, the grin spreading over his face before he knew what to do. She looked around, her eyes tired but smiling.

"Oh my _gosh_," Kitty sighed.

"You guys..." She collapsed into Logan's arms with a moan as everyone gathered round her, too weak to take off on her own (despite how bad she wanted to). "Wha… What's_ happenin_'?" She questioned weakly. The past few days felt like a fever dream, and she was very familiar with those. She was confused, even moreso than she was after Apocalypse. She tried to sit up, again, but her body didn't cooperate. Logan only smiled, ushering her to relax.

"You're _back,_ kid. You're back." He flicked at moisture gathering in his own eye as the team crowded around. He pulled her close. Bobby, Amara, and Ororo all watched with wonder as Rogue blinked and looked back at them.

Phoenix smiled, enjoying the softer and more sentimental side of emotion as well. None of it was possible without these small people. "I owe you, child, for what I put you through." Another light enveloped Rogue. She squirmed weakly in Logan's arms.

"What's… What goin' on?" Said Rogue unsurely.

"Let me lift this cloud of negativity and unhappiness around you." Said Phoenix softly. "Isn't that the least I could do?"

"Ah… Ah I don't _feel_ much different..." Phoenix smiled just like Jean. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"You_ will._ Farewell, all of you. May we... Meet with better circumstances." With that, the cosmic force erupted from Jean and to the skies, disappearing from sight. She moaned and stumbled, her boyfriend catching her quickly. Jean fell to her knees, exhausted as well after being used as an avatar. She rubbed her temple.

"Jean?" Scott questioned, looking at her closely. '_What if the Phoenix won't leave?' _His blood ran ice cold.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. We're all alright." She said serenely as she crawled to her feet and into his arms. He sobs as he wrapped his arms around her, so glad to see her bright, green eyes.

"I love you, Jean. I'm so glad you're okay. Rogue, too." He squeezed even tighter, contemplating never letting go.

Xavier nodded, sighing in relief as Ororo wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"We all are. After this trying day we ought to return home… And Rogue badly needs her rest." Said Xavier, smiling at a snoring Rogue in Logan's and Kurt's arms.

* * *

"I'm _soooo_ glad you're okay. Really Rogue. I don't know what I'd do without you as a roommate. They'd probably move someone else in, _and._.." Kitty chattered for the millionth time, sitting anchored by her infirmary bed. She had watched her best friend wield more powers than the X-Men combined, die and come back to life, even kill. Kitty was gonna make sure she said it more often. She was just glad that the Phoenix was gone and her friend was back to normal. Better than normal. The Phoenix took a lot of damage and pain with her, she can see it in her smile.

Rogue only chuckled. "Ah know, Kitty. Ah'm glad too. But Ah still feel so guilty about the things Ah've done…." A heavy silence fell over the sterile infirmary. Kitty shifted uncomfortably, her thoughts drifting to Wanda and Pietro's father. It couldn't be helped. The real Rogue hated him, but she never would've killed. The blame needed to lay on Mystique and Artemis.

"I know, but you aren't to blame! You had your mind taken over by a madman who put a cosmic entity inside you… Trust me, that's _more_ than a free pass." Said Kitty, her face littered with anxiety. Rogue gave a lopsided grin. "Please, don't go back to blaming yourself for everything. You wouldn't blame Jean, or the professor or Ororo..." The tired girl sighed.

"Ah guess…" Her roommate eyed the color to her skin and her long hair, tucked behind one ear.

"By the way, you look like, SO gorgeous without makeup on. And long hair, and pink skin… I'm _so_ jealous." Kitty gushed, playing with Rogue's long, wavy hair. It was a strange but not unwelcome side effect of the Phoenix, and Rogue was even thinking about keeping it. Everyone's reactions were reason enough. Even Logan had barked a laugh, amazed to actually see her with long hair.

"Y'know, Ah kinda like it, the long hair and no make up thang. Ah jus' might go _au naturale_." Rogue considered, laying back comfortably. She had forever, now.

"You have to, you're a babe. And when you're better, we'll get a new wardrobe too!" Squealed Kitty with rabid excitement. She was planning the entire makeover, now. She couldn't wait to throw her old wardrobe out. Rogue smiled mischievously. "I'm thinking like a southern belle…." She said slowly, a hand on her chin. Rogue smiled at her.

"Sure, why not?"

A soft rapping was heard at the door. Their heads snapped to the side to see Jean peering in sheepishly, wearing a familiar purple shirt and khaki pants. "Kitty, may I cut in?" Kitty smiled knowingly. She could sense the bond the two now shared after what they'd been through. It was an experience that went over her head.

"Of course, I'll see ya later Rogue." Said Kitty with a big wave. Rogue waved back.

"Jean, hi." Said Rogue softly. Jean looked down awkwardly at her hands.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Whatever the Phoenix had done, she had made Rogue a lot less insecure and a lot more open. Jean was happy to see Rogue so comfortable, when a few weeks ago she was as closed off as ever. Struggling. Worrying them all about her future. No more was that girl, whatever happened Jean was sure she'd be alright.

She took a seat at the edge of the hospital bed. Rogue quickly leaned up and clasped her in an embrace, which Jean returned. "Thank ya… For _everythin'_…" said Rogue, overcome with emotion. Jean only smiled.

"Of course Rogue, I'd do it over and over again. We never were super close but, I hope now we can forge the friendship we'd always been lacking." She told her hopefully, their hands interlocked. Rogue grinned, feeling the link strengthen between them. It really was an experience that couldn't be put to words. Something that even Logan didn't understand.

"Ah already feel so connected with you." They shared a moment of silence.

Jean smiled, looking away out the window. "I'm so glad you made it, I don't know what we'd do without you. And, it's a relief to know the Phoenix force is far, far away." Said Jean with a sigh of relief, rubbing a hand through long, thick hair. "The professor is going to do anything he can financially for Pietro and Wanda. They'll... Never worry again. And, Wanda's on the path to forgiveness, I hear..." Rogue looked down, fiddling with her hospital bracelet. "_Rogue?"_

"Before Ah…_died_, Ah saw the future." Said Rogue slowly, in almost a trance like state. Jean swallowed hard. She had been plagued by visions since her powers grew.

"_…And?_" She asked breathlessly, sweat dripping down her brow.

"That wasn't the last time we saw the Phoenix….. Or Dark Phoenix, for that matter." Jean was suddenly winded, her hand trembling slightly. Rogue had sent her away, far away. Into space. It couldn't come back to haunt them, right? "But, Ah didn't see that much. So who knows, Ah'm sure it worked out great." Rogue blurted quickly, rubbing her arm. Jean nodded in agreement, finding it easier to believe.

"Of course." She said breathlessly, looking around the room. "I know with perseverance and hard work, the Professor can help me overcome the Phoenix. Anything. I'm not worried." Jean fronted, forcing a big smile.

"Yeah, me either." Rogue lied, picking at her hospital tag.

Jean patted Rogue's shoulder as she hurried to her feet. "Well, I ought to let you rest… I've also got this…. Monster of a paper due soon. So, see ya, Rogue. And I'm glad that you're okay." Said Jean hurriedly with a wave.

Rogue gave a sad smile. She had seen more than she'd let on, and she knew things may very well not be fine. Rogue leaned back, a headache coming on. She knew the X-men's troubles were far from over, but she couldn't help but feel okay. Things were always okay for them through hard work and a little luck. Rogue closed her eyes and dreamt a dream of flames she wouldn't remember.

* * *

Logan, Scott, and Charles all stood in the lobby of the infirmary. Hank had said with rest and monitoring, Rogue appeared to be fine. Maybe, even healthier than before the whole ordeal. Logan finally seems to exhale, so used to worrying for the girl. She was finally back. She was finally going to be okay. Still, Scott stares inside with folded arms. He never wanted what happened to Rogue to happen, again. And, he didn't want it to happen to Jean.

There were still a lot of questions on his mind, ones that he won't ignore now that Rogue's going to be okay. "I'm glad she made it, Chuck." Logan places his hands on his hips, a disconcerted look on his face. "Really was startin' to wonder." He hated to think it, but he knew he wouldn't be the same if she hadn't been. Charles exhaled as well.

"Too close for comfort, too close indee-"

"I haven't _forgotten_, professor." Scott wouldn't look at him, his glare locked on the hazy, pink sight of his teammate in the infirmary. "Artemis, the Phoenix... Whoever. They blew your protocols wide open. We know about them, now." He turned to him, his face impassive. "I want an explanation. Were you going to take Rogue out? Were you going to do it to Jean, if she..." He clutched a fist tight, determined not to let these answers fall through the cracks.

Logan feels his skin crawl when Charles pales, but he still steps in. "_Easy,_ Scott. Rogue's still healin'." He sent Charles a look. "We'll talk. All of us. Soon, just... Try to relax."

"You are owed answers, Scott. And, you will get them." He bowed his head solemnly, unsure of how he would tell him all of this. He paused when Jean exited the infirmary, smiling lamely. "For now, rest and enjoy our good fortunes."_ 'We may not always have them...'_ Scott's jaw unclenched when he saw Jean, and they continued down the hall, together.

"Any sign of Mystique? Once it appeared Rogue was okay..." His claws shot out, again. She was good. Every time he caught her he insisted he would not lose her. But, she always managed to slip away.

"She's still untraceable with Cererbro, but we shall have our eyes peeled." No, it wasn't the last the telepath thought they'd see of her. Charles prepared to wheel off when Logan growled, Gambit appeared in his trench coat, his hands held up. His black eyes faded into the darkness of the basement, his coat sweeping the ground.

"_Easy_, mon ami."

"He _helped_ us, Logan. Dare I say without his help, Rogue wouldn't be here..." Charles tried to bite back a knowing smile, one Logan didn't like, much.

"Yeah, yeah..." He fought the urge to reveal his claws. "I _still_ got my eye on him."

"Jus' wanna visit _petite_, tell her Gambit be stayin' a while. Be out in five." Logan pulled up a seat and sat, cold eyes on the southern mutant.

"I know, I'll be _countin_'." He watched as Remy slipped inside, so quiet Rogue almost didn't notice. Kitty and Kurt had given her the play by play, that he had shown up desperate and determined to save her. That he owed her his life for New Orleans. That he said they had a bond. She knew he'd been present, but she hadn't expected him to visit her.

"R-Remy?" His mouth hung open as he took in her long hair, fair skin and makeup-less face. He couldn't have dreamed up something better.

_"Chére_, you... Forgive moi, Remy not expectin' _fille_ to look so..." When he heard a growl outside, he paused. "So." She studied him with stormy eyes, looking a little more green today. She wonders if he's actually going to stick around. Stop running away and get to know her. He can think of a few reasons as he sits down, slowly across from her. "Hi,_ chére._ Been a long time. Too long." He didn't break eye contact as she broke into a small smile.

"It has. A lot went on, around here." He nodded, watching her closely. He'd done it all for this, a moment to come back and and do this the right way. He reached for a gloved hand, shocked when she doesn't pull away.

"Uh huh. Tell Remy all 'bout it."

**FIN**


End file.
